La curiosidad mató al cuervo
by KC.Rissem
Summary: Si había que encontrar un culpable, ese era Tanaka Ryunosuke. Él despertó la duda en Hinata, y fue Hinata quién se la expresó a Kageyama. Lo único que hizo Yachi fue querer ser una amiga atenta. Yaoi. KageyamaxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Esta historia trata principalmente sobre Kageyama y Hinata, pero seguramente habrá indicios de otras tantas parejas (lean entre líneas). Desde ya disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica y lo Ooc que puedan quedar los personajes. De spoilers prácticamente nada, no he leído el manga más allá del final de la última temporada del anime.

Este primer capítulo es más una introducción, pero igual de importante.

Sin más que decir, disfruten!

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo**

 **Capítulo 1**

Hitoka Yachi podía ser considerada como una chica tranquila, alegre y muy, muy fácil de impresionar. Tal como se podía observar en ese preciso instante; su cara estaba tan roja y caliente que se sentía sofocada, las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta y por un momento su mente quedó en blanco.

Claro, esa reacción fue dos minutos antes de que su cabeza conectara un sinfín de pistas que había almacenado en ella. El resultado era obvio.

Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared tras ella, como si así pudieran mimetizarse. Miró el cuaderno que llevaba entre sus brazos, ahora apretujado, y respiró profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Aquella sí era una gran sorpresa. Tragó pesado.

Además de impresionable, Yachi se consideraba alguien muy curiosa. Por ello no pudo evitar acercarse al borde de la pared que la ocultaba para ver aquella escena otra vez. No quiso aceptar que sintió una pequeña decepción cuando vio a las dos figuras, las cuales conocía muy bien, caminando de espaldas a ella, ya varios metros alejados.

Por un momento se preguntó si aquello que había visto no habría sido una mala jugada de su mente. Se convenció de que no lo era, pues ella jamás podría haberse imaginado algo así.

Volviendo en el tiempo apenas diez minutos atrás, Yachi había caminado casi todo el trayecto de la escuela hasta su casa en compañía del dúo de raros (o par de idiotas, como prefería Tsukishima), Hinata y Kageyama. No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta pero todo el tiempo había habido una atmósfera por demás pesada entre ellos; Hinata se había forzado a mantener una conversación trivial con ella y Kageyama, por su lado, sólo había mirado cada objeto y persona que se les cruzaba como si fueran lo que más odiara del mundo. No era muy diferente de su mirada de siempre, pero vamos, el armador hacía tiempo que había abandonado esa actitud.

En más de un momento quiso decir algo, preguntar si podía ayudarles de alguna manera. Quizás estaban pasando por otra de sus peleas sobre vóley, pero el ambiente era tan distinto esta vez a cuando tuvieron aquella pelea, que simplemente no se animó. Creyó que lo mejor era que lo resolviesen ellos mismos, aunque deseaba con su corazón que esta vez no hubiesen golpes de por medio.

Cuando llegaron al cruce donde ella y Hinata dejaban a Kageyama para seguir por su lado, pues vivían a unas calles en la misma dirección, se sorprendió de ver que el pelirrojo se paraba al lado del otro chico y se despedía de ella con otra sonrisa forzada. Le preguntó al respecto, pues Kageyama mostraba la misma sorpresa que ella, pero Hinata sólo agrandó su sonrisa y dijo que habían quedado para jugar videojuegos esa noche.

Yachi sólo pudo pensar que su amigo era demasiado malo mintiendo. Pero se animaba al pensar que al fin resolverían sus problemas. Así que les sonrió a ambos y caminó en dirección a su hogar.

La cuestión era que, tan oportuno como era el destino, la rubia recordó que había prometido a Hinata prestarle sus notas de inglés ese mismo día. Notando que no había caminado más que un par de metros, y sin creer que los otros se hubiesen alejado mucho, Yachi se giró sobre sus pies, sacando el dichoso cuaderno de su mochila, y se dirigió con rapidez hasta el cruce una vez más.

Y allí fue que los vio, tornándose su rostro rojo en menos de un segundo.

Hinata tiraba de la chaqueta de Kageyama, haciendo que este se viera obligado a bajar su rostro hacia él. Por sus serias miradas, primero pensó que estaban en medio de una pelea. Pero entonces, Hinata se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies un poco y acortó la distancia.

Sí, aquel par explosivo y raro de Karasuno, se estaban besando. Sólo tenían sus labios juntos y los ojos cerrados, pero vio cómo Kageyama también se aferraba a la chaqueta del más bajo, como queriendo acercarse a él.

Yachi simplemente no lo creía. Cuando vio que Hinata se despegaba apenas un poco de los labios de Kageyama, como si le hablara en susurros, Yachi se escondió tras una pared, con el corazón desbocado.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

¿Sus amigos estaban saliendo?

Por empezar ¿¡Desde cuándo ellos se tenían más que sentimientos de rivalidad?!

Se sintió mareada por todas las interrogante y decidió ir a casa. Ya le daría el cuaderno a Hinata la próxima semana.

Lo que la pequeña mánager de Karasuno no sabía, ni imaginaba, era que aquella situación tenía todo un trasfondo, el cual venía desarrollándose hacía ya varios meses.

Un trasfondo digno de indagar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Esta historia trata principalmente sobre Kageyama y Hinata, pero seguramente habrá indicios de otras tantas parejas (lean entre líneas). Desde ya disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica y lo Ooc que puedan quedar los personajes. De spoilers prácticamente nada, no he leído el manga más allá del final de la última temporada del anime.

Sin más que decir, disfruten!

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo**

 **Capítulo 2**

Si había que encontrar un culpable, ese era Tanaka Ryunosuke.

El equipo de vóley de Karasuno había tenido una práctica muy tranquila aquel viernes, nada fuera de lo común. Hacía solo un par de semanas que habían vencido al Shiratorizawa y su rendimiento seguía en lo más alto, para orgullo del entrenador Ukai.

Después de ducharse, todos se habían encontrado en el vestuario, preparándose para volver a casa. Algunos apenas terminaban de vestirse y otros, como Yamaguchi, hacían tiempo esperando a los demás para pasar a beber algo fresco antes de volver a casa.

Hinata se colocaba su camiseta mientras le prestaba atención a Sugawara y al capitán, pues estaban hablando sobre alguna nueva estrategia que querían probar la próxima semana. En ello estaba, cuando un ruido de metal llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Hiciste qué?

Se sorprendió al ver a Kageyama siendo acorralado por un Tanaka muy molesto, su voz era de un tono que mostraba molestia absoluta. Nishinoya estaba a su lado, si bien no tan alterado miraba a Kageyama con interrogación.

— Oi ¿Qué sucede?— Intervino Daichi, pues aquello parecía una pelea, era por demás extraño.

—Kageyama tiene mucho qué explicar— Fue todo lo que dijo Tanaka, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al armador, quien no se amedrentó por su mirada, al contrario, lo miraba hastiado como si toda esa situación fuese completamente absurda. Y por cierto, lo era.

— ¡No puedes simplemente haberla rechazado!— Dijo Nishinoya con cara de no creérselo.

— Pues sí, lo hice.

Tanaka se alejó de su kohai con cara de descolocado. Pronto su expresión se transformó a una de puro teatro, de esas que hacía cuando Kiyoko le hablaba o sonreía a algún otro chico que no fuera él.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Loco de remate!

— ¡Tanaka basta! Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y explica que está sucediendo— Daichi lo miró con una de _esas_ miradas. Hinata juraba haber visto una sonrisita en el rostro de Suga. Sólo a él le hacían gracia esas expresiones de su capitán.

— Pues resulta que este desagradecido de la vida— Señaló a Kageyama con un dedo— Rechazó a la chica más bonita de todo segundo año que se le confesó hoy ¡No tiene derecho a seguir viviendo!

Hinata sintió cómo el ambiente se relajaba de pronto. Así que sólo era otra de las estupideces de su sempai, nada por qué alarmarse. Claro que lo que acababa de decir lo sorprendía, pero sentía que no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse. De hecho, no le agradaba escuchar eso, y lo atribuyó a que era molesto que Kageyama recibiera mínimo una confesión por semana ¿Qué rayos le veían las chicas a ese rey engreído?

—Creo, Tanaka, que Kageyama tiene derecho de rechazar o aceptar la confesión de a quién mejor le parezca. Es su vida. No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo— Dijo Sugawara, aunque divertido por la situación. Asahi asintió a lo dicho por su amigo.

—No lo entienden, si Koyoko-san es nuestra diosa— Dijo Nishinoya— Esta chica en cuestión es una semi-diosa. No puedo creer que la hayas rechazado ¡Kageyama idiota!

Tobio Kageyama empezaba a sentirse abrumado por la atención que estaba recibiendo, y peor era saber que se debía a algo tan estúpido. La chica se le había confesado en el receso ¿y qué? Él ni siquiera la conocía, no iba a aceptar salir con ella porque sí. Simplemente no le interesaba.

—Ya, ya. Ese es un tema de Kageyama, déjenlo en paz.

Daichi dio el tema por terminado mientras rodaba los ojos. Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Suga. Era mejor salir de ahí y terminar el teatro de Tanaka por lo sano. Asahi les siguió y Nishinoya sólo lo miró como si fuera el mayor idiota sobre la tierra antes de seguir a su sempai.

—Que lo deje en paz… ¡Este chico no sabe nada de la vida!— Refunfuñó Tanaka mientras agarraba su mochila para irse. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volteó a mirarlo con un aura de lo más siniestra— De esta forma, morirás virgen Kageyama.

Cuando salió, las risas de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no se hicieron esperar. Kageyama los fulminó con la mirada, con deseos de asesinar a alguien.

—Ellos no entienden que el rey ya tiene a su reina, no tiene tiempo de andar con plebeyos.

La risita de Yamaguchi sólo crispó aún más sus nervios. Había empezado a caerle bien el pecoso, pero ahora sólo quería borrar su sonrisa con un golpe.

— ¡Tsukishima bastardo!— Vociferó, pero el otro par de primero ya habían dejado el lugar. Muy valientes, se dijo.

Suspiró con pesadez. Debió suponer que el rumor sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día iba a llegar hasta sus sempais, pues eran del mismo año que aquella chica al fin y al cabo. Terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolso y miró a su lado. Acababa de notar que Hinata se había quedado _extrañamente_ callado.

—Oi. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hinata lo miró como si recién se percatara de que se habían quedado solos. Negó con la cabeza antes de mostrarle una sonrisa burlona.

—Así que te das el lujo de rechazar a una sempai, eh. No hay duda de que tu espíritu de rey no ha desaparecido del todo.

— ¡Cállate, idiota!

Hinata rió, y él sintió su cara caliente. De todos los que habían hecho un comentario sobre el tema, sólo Hinata lo había hecho sentirse avergonzado. Odiaba a ese enano.

— Ya, ya, cálmate— Dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero se había alejado varios pasos del amador. No fuese a ser que se le daba por golpearlo— Vámonos. Aún tenemos que comprar suministros para hoy.

Con suministros, Hinata se refería a comprar un montón de golosinas y comida chatarra. Él y Kageyama pasarían la noche jugando videojuegos en casa del segundo. Esas reuniones se estaban haciendo una costumbre de casi todos los viernes, y Kageyama era el único que tenía una televisión en su habitación. Hinata amaba a su hermanita, pero Natsu no los dejaría en paz si se ponían a jugar en medio de la sala.

Después de tomar algo con sus compañeros de equipo en el lugar de siempre, y de soportar más comentarios de Tanaka y Nishinoya lamentándose por el poco sentido común del armador de primer año (Hinata estaba seguro de que la lata en la mano de Kageyama iba a explotar de un momento a otro por la presión ejercida sobre ella), se despidieron de ellos y fueron a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana a la casa de Kageyama.

Hinata ni siquiera preguntó cuando tomó las barras de chocolate con menta del escaparate. Eran las favoritas de Kageyama. Ni siquiera recordaba desde cuándo sabía un detalle como ese. Si Kageyama tenía algún comentario al respecto, se lo guardó.

Por cosas de la vida, esa noche los padres que Kageyama no estaban en casa, pues habían viajado para ver a la abuela de este. Y si bien pudieron quedarse en la sala, donde la televisión era más grande y había más espacio, fue un acuerdo tácito jugar en la habitación, como siempre.

La razón, jamás admitida por alguno de ellos ni en diez años, era muy simple. De esa forma se veían obligados a sentarse uno al lado del otro, con el mínimo espacio entre ellos.

¿Y qué tenía eso de bueno?

No lo sabían. Ni siquiera sabían que el otro pensara lo mismo. Kageyama sólo sabía que no le molestaba estar así de cerca del pelirrojo, era cómodo. Hinata sólo sabía que le _gustaba_ esa cálida sensación que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo, y lo atribuía a eso, a que eran buenos amigos.

El ser humano inconscientemente busca aquello con lo que mejor se siente. Y este era exactamente el caso.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y cenar alguna de las cosas que habían comprado, Kageyama conectó su consola.

— La otra noche quise jugar en casa un poco, pero la verdad es que no pude ni siquiera llegar hasta el nivel en el que vamos ahora. ¡La gente que hizo este juego está loca!

Kageyama sonrió con diversión por el comentario de Hinata, era cómo si dijera que sin él no había forma de ganar el juego.

— Eso es porque eres idiota. Yo lo jugué antes y llegué casi hasta este nivel— Hinata entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía acomodarse a su lado.

— _Casi_ , bakageyama— Susurró con molestia.

Ambos estaban con la espalda apoyada en un lateral de la cama de Kageyama. Unas latas de refresco y una bolsa de frituras frente a ellos, sobre la mesita. Estaban sentados desprolijamente, así que la rodilla de Hinata rozaba la de Kageyama cada tanto, dejando una cálida sensación.

Los comentarios pronto se convirtieron en gritos divertidos, pues estaban en una misión muy difícil. Más de una vez fueron asesinados en el juego por unos seres que definitivamente no parecían humanos. Kageyama le gritaba idiota a Hinata porque no le hacía caso, y Hinata refunfuñaba que no era su culpa, él era malo dando órdenes.

Cuando al fin lograron pasar esa parte, no se esperaban para nada que los siguientes niveles fueran aún más difíciles, así que sus mentes estuvieron llenas de estrategias, insultos y posibles formas de acabar con esos monstruos, por las siguientes cuatro horas. Para entonces, Hinata estaba tan metido en el juego que se había apoyado sobre la mesita, con todo su costado pegado a una pierna de Kageyama quien estaba sentado cruzando sus pies.

— ¡Hinata idiota, te digo que vayas a la derecha y uses el arco para darle por atrás!

— ¡Atacar por atrás es deshonesto hasta para un videojuego!

—De qué rayos ha…— Las palabras de Kageyama murieron en su boca, así como sus personajes murieron de una forma bastante sangrienta en la pantalla. Se quedaron en silencio con la música nefasta de fondo.

— ¡Es tu culpa!— Un almohadón fue a parar a la nuca de Hinata. Este largó un quejido, a pesar de que eso no había dolido para nada.

— ¡Cállate! No es mi culpa que no tengas principios— Dijo, agitando la mano en un puño. Kageyama lo miró sin poder creérselo.

—Eres algo increíble— Dijo con resignación. Hinata frunció el ceño, pues eso no sonaba para nada como un cumplido. Iba a refutarle, pero un gran bostezo ocupó antes su boca. Ante eso, Kageyama miró su reloj; eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, habían estado jugando mucho tiempo. De hecho, ya sentía sus ojos pesados.

—Oye, idiota, creo que es mejor ir a dormir por ahora.

Hinata reconoció que aquello era verdad, había sido día de escuela y estaban despiertos desde muy temprano. De hecho ese era un nuevo récord para él sobre aguantar despierto. Suspiró y se tiró hacia atrás, apoyándose en la cama. Tenía sueño, sí, pero realmente no quería dormir.

Kageyama notó como el pelirrojo guardaba silencio de repente. Incrédulo de que se hubiese dormido de repente, se giró hacia él. Hinata tenía la mirada sobre la pantalla, pero estaba seguro de que no era que estuviese mirándola. Su rostro le decía que estaba pensando algo complicado, y no entendía qué podía estar pensando a esa hora que fuese tan importante.

— Kageyama.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

Frunció el ceño pensando que Hinata iba a comenzar a molestarlo sobre aquel asunto, como todo el mundo había hecho ese día. Pero algo en su expresión le dijo que no preguntaba en broma. Él realmente estaba interesado en ello. Se sintió incómodo de repente y bajó la vista al control de la consola que tenía en su mano.

— Ya lo dije antes ¿no?— Llevó una mano a su nuca y tocó sus cortos cabellos— Ella no me interesa.

—Hm— Dios, este extraño Hinata lo estaba poniendo nervioso— Tanaka-san dijo que morirías virgen por eso.

— ¡Eso es estúpido!— Gritó, con la cara roja. No esperaba que sacara ese tema— Tanaka-san sólo dijo eso por celos. Estoy seguro de que él ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso, y se da el lujo de molestarme a mí…— Terminó refunfuñando. Hinata se volteó a mirarlo, sus grandes ojos fijos en él.

— ¿Y tú lo has hecho?

— ¿Qué…?— Balbuceó y levantó la vista. Hinata lo miraba, pero desvió la vista con rapidez. ¿Eso era un sonrojo o…?

—Ya sabes. Besar— Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, pero era más que obvio que estaba nervioso y no podía dejar sus ojos quietos.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Deja de hablar estupideces y mejor vamos a dormir…— Kageyama quiso levantarse de su lugar con rapidez, pero Hinata fue más rápido y lo sujeto del brazo.

¡Que alguien le dijera que ocurría de repente con ese chico! Se sentía tan nervioso que apenas podía mantener su semblante molesto.

— Yo no lo he hecho… Y todo lo que dijo hoy Tanaka-san me hizo preguntarme…— Kageyama tuvo que acercarse, pues apenas podía escuchar la voz del pelirrojo—… qué se sentirá besar a alguien. Tal vez tú sabes…

Oh, Hinata. Estaba a punto de causarle un colapso mental. Ese chico no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensara, a pesar de que evidentemente estaba nervioso y necesitaba mucha determinación para terminar sus palabras. Tal vez eso mismo fue lo que le hizo suspirar a Kageyama y decidirse a hablar con sinceridad.

— Yo tampoco lo he hecho— Respondió, con la mirada en cualquier cosa menos el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Oh— Fue todo lo que el otro dijo.

Kageyama estaba con un brazo sobre la cama y el otro aún era tomado de la muñeca por Hinata, quien estaba ahora de rodillas y toda su atención puesta en él. Estaban tan cerca que era una violación al concepto de espacio personal.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, en silencio, y sin mirarse.

— ¿Quieres… intentarlo?

Tobio enrojeció de pronto y lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Acababa de proponerle lo que él creía?

— ¿Qué…?— Preguntó casi sin aire. Notó que, por lo menos, Hinata estaba tan rojo como él mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Somos dos chicos pero… no debe ser tan diferente ¿no?

—Estás loco.

Eso estaba mal, mal, mal. El problema no era que ellos fuesen hombres. Bueno, no todo el problema. Ellos eran compañeros, amigos, y los amigos no andaban besándose sólo porque sí. Hinata definitivamente estaba afectado por el sueño.

Kageyama estaba dispuesto a mandarlo de una patada al otro lado de la habitación y a gritarle alguna cosa sobre el decoro… pero la imagen de Hinata frente a él lo desestabilizó. Lo miraba con ansias, casi anhelo. Sus mejillas rojas hacían juego con su cabello, y el agarre de su muñeca no se aflojó en ningún momento. Tenía esa mirada. La que decía que estaba decidido a lograr algo, y nada, ni nadie, lo haría cambiar de opinión. Odiaba tanto ese lado suyo en ese momento.

Tobio suspiró, odiándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de negarle algo a ese idiota.

—Sólo una vez, y no volveremos a hablar del tema. Jamás ¿Entiendes?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, quien asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Kageyama se convenció que sólo sería un beso, algo muy simple, sin mayor trascendencia. Sería su primer beso, pero tampoco era una niña para ponerse sentimental sobre ello. Ignoraba aquello que muy, muy en el fondo, saltaba con expectación dentro de él.

Kageyama se acomodó otra vez en el suelo, frente a frente con Hinata, intentando parecer relajado, aunque no lo estuviese para nada.

—Oye…—Susurró Hinata, a un palmo de su cara— Cierra los ojos, bakageyama.

Y lo hizo.

Sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios, se sentía cálido y extraño. Increíble. Hinata Shouyo, un amigo, un compañero, otro _chico_ , lo estaba besando. Y él no estaba alejándolo.

De hecho, Kageyama estiró una mano hacia la nuca contraria y ejerció fuerza, para juntar sus labios lo máximo posible. Un calorcito lo recorrió desde su boca hasta la boca del estómago. Podía sentir sus latidos en sus oídos.

Pronto, dejándose guiar por su instinto, tomó control de la situación. Movió su boca sobre la contraria, acariciando los labios ajenos. Su otra mano fue hasta la mejilla caliente de Hinata, quien se aferró a la camiseta de Kageyama con una mano y la otra la apoyó en su brazo. Ante eso, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y sintió como Hinata apretaba más fuerte su agarre.

Podía causar diferentes reacciones sobre el chico. Eso era interesante.

Kageyama acarició su mejilla y giró su cara un poco. Se aferraban el uno al otro, pero no hacían mayor movimiento. Hinata sintió como Tobio presionaba con fuerza su boca sobre la de él, haciendo un poco más húmedo el beso, y luego el chico se alejó.

Hinata no lo soltó, y él tampoco.

—Abre la boca…— No podía creer que ese susurro tan ronco saliera de su boca.

Shouyo sintió estremecerse cuando la lengua de Kageyama tocó la suya. Oh. Esto se sentía totalmente diferente a lo de recién. Las lenguas eran calientes al tacto, y se encontraban casi con timidez y extrema torpeza, pero se sentía genial. Sus bocas encajaban, ahora sí, a la perfección.

Se podía decir que para ellos alrededor todo desapareció. La pantalla con el game over en rojo desapareció de sus mentes. Kageyama tomó de la cintura a Hinata, y éste quedó casi sentado sobre él, con ambas piernas pasando por sus costados, sobre las suyas. Shouyo se permitió pasar las manos por detrás del cuello de su amigo, y le acarició el cabello.

La intensidad subió de un momento a otro. Sus lenguas se encontraban y danzaban ahora con más confianza, dejándose llevar por eso que se sentía tan bien. Podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro. Kageyama volvió a sujetarlo de las mejillas y se adentró en él tanto como pudo.

Rayos, era una sensación tan extraña y genial a la vez. Como un PWAAH gigante de parte de Hinata. Su boca era ultrajada y él lo estaba disfrutando, y sabía que Kageyama también, pues no dejaba de aferrarlo contra él, como si el contacto no fuese suficiente.

Sí, definitivamente no iba a arrepentirse de haberse animado a pedírselo.

Después de estar así, tantos minutos, realmente necesitaban respirar con normalidad, así que separarse fue inevitable. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas.

Kageyama y Hinata se miraron a los ojos. Aun seguían en la misma posición. Se sentía tan bien, que los asustó. Hinata de repente se puso más rojo, de ser posible, y Kageyama sintió como un poco de raciocinio volvía a él junto con el oxígeno. Se sentía tan acalorado.

Se separaron de forma pausada, sin mirarse a los ojos, nada seguros sobre qué decir a continuación. ¿Debían dar su opinión, o simplemente dejarlo ahí, como si sus reacciones fuesen suficiente evidencia de lo bien que aquello se había sentido?

—Am, yo…— Hinata miró hacia la puerta, sonrojado— Necesito ir al baño.

Eso era todo lo que Kageyama necesitaba. No hablarían del tema. Asintió a Hinata, como si le estuviese dando permiso de salir.

Hinata prácticamente corrió hasta el baño. Se sentía muy extraño. Reconoció, con temor, que ese simple beso lo había excitado. Un poco. Aún podía sentir las grandes manos de Kageyama sobre su rostro y sobre su cintura. Dios, habían estado en una posición tan indecorosa.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mojadas con agua fría, intentando que su temperatura bajara. Él lo había pedido, y lo había tenido. Era un beso, el asunto acabó.

Entonces no entendía por qué se sentía tan inquieto. La mirada de Kageyama antes de separarse había sido tan intensa, tan profunda que el azul de sus ojos lo abrumó. Se miró los labios rojos, levemente hinchados, pues habían estado inmersos en ese beso más tiempo del que pensó. Se quedó en el baño el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse.

Se pateó mentalmente cuando ya no pudo callar ese sentimiento que tenía desde que habían separados sus bocas. _Quería repetirlo_. Con Kageyama.

Quería ser besado por él una vez más.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, Kageyama había desconectado la consola y había tendido un futón junto a su cama, obviamente para él. Hasta se había puesto su pijama. O él había tardado demasiado en el baño, o Kageyama se movía realmente rápido.

El aludido estaba sobre su cama, con su teléfono en mano. Hinata entró casi tímidamente a la habitación. Maldición, el ambiente era muy tenso. Él no quería eso.

—Suga-san acaba de mandar una foto de Tanaka-san babeando su mesa. Dice que la use de venganza por lo de hoy— Le tendió el aparato a Hinata, quien se asustó imperceptiblemente cuando Kageyama le habló.

Se acercó para tomar el teléfono y la risa fue inaguantable cuando vio la dichosa foto. Tanaka estaba dormido sobre la mesa de la habitación de Suga con una bolsa de frituras abrazada a un lado. Atrás salía Noya haciendo muecas y en primer plano su peliplatino sempai.

— Es divertido que Suga-san busque venganza por ti— Señaló— No sabía que los sempais se juntarían a jugar también.

No entendió la mirada que Kageyama le dirigió.

—Lo dijeron cuando estábamos en la tienda de Ukai-sensei. Preguntaron si queríamos unirnos, pero como tú no les hiciste caso, yo dije que no, que seguro terminábamos durmiendo temprano.

—Oh. ¿Eso pasó?— Se rió nerviosamente— Creo que andaba en una nube hoy.

—Sí, pensando en si besarme o no.

Hinata se quedó de piedra, pero la sonrisita que Kageyama le mostró pronto le hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Cállate, bakageyama! ¡No te pongas todo engreído!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Apaga la luz y vamos a dormir ya, enano.

— ¡A quién le dices enano! ¡Bastardo!— Lo insultó, pero le hizo caso y apagó la luz. Mientras se acercaba al futón, suspiró con alivio. No parecía que su relación con Kageyama fuese a verse afectada por lo ocurrido.

Le parecía genial. Sólo debía dejar de pensar en eso de _repetirlo_ , y todo volvería a la normalidad. Se metió en el futón pero no se tapó, estaba haciendo calor.

—Hinata— El susurro lo asustó por un momento, aunque era más que obvio que era Kageyama quien lo llamaba. Se sentó y se acercó a la cama, aunque no podía ver porque sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad aún.

— ¿Qué?—Respondió también en un susurro, sin saber porqué.

Se quedó mudo.

Kageyama también se había girado hacia él, y en la oscuridad, lo había tomado de la nuca para depositar un nuevo beso sobre su boca. Hinata reaccionó apenas a tiempo para corresponderle, pero tan de inesperado que comenzó, terminó. Kageyama lo besó con una extraña calma y suavidad antes de separarse de él y darle la espalda.

—Descansa.

¡¿Qué rayos?!

—Ah. Tú también— Respondió monocorde, pues no salía de su estupefacción.

¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! ¡¿No había dicho él mismo que sólo sería un beso?! ¡Maldito bakageyama, lo había tomado con la guardia baja!

Pensó que no podría dormir en toda la noche, pero la verdad, estaba tan cansado que se durmió apenas logró que su corazón se tranquilizara.

No sabía que esa noche era sólo el comienzo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows! Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Sin más que decir, disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La curiosidad mató al cuervo

Capítulo 3

Cuando Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente (aunque más bien era mediodía), Kageyama ya no estaba en su cama. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo abrumaron por completo ¿Cómo mirar a Kageyama a la cara ahora? Después de todo había sido él quien insistió en probar aquello…

Odiaba no haber podido frenar su impulso. Por una vez no le habría hecho mal simplemente aguantar su curiosidad, esa era la verdad. Y si bien después él y Kageyama habían hablado casi normalmente… el beso que le dio justo antes de dormir seguía rondando en su cabeza. Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Quizás se había quedado con las mismas extrañas ganas que él de repetirlo, y ese era el definitivo último beso que habrían compartido. Después de todo eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas (algo así había escuchado una vez del entrenador Ukai). Se aseguró de repetirse mentalmente que eso era lo correcto.

Cuando al fin bajó, Kageyama estaba en la cocina haciendo tostadas. Su cara aún parecía adormilada, así que probablemente no había despertado mucho antes que él. Tomó aire antes de animarse a mostrarse frente a él.

— Buenos días, bakageyama

Kageyama lo miró de repente, pues no había sentido su presencia. Le sonrió de lado mientras sacaba las tostadas. Un lado de él tenía el temor de que Hinata saliera corriendo de su casa apenas despertara.

— Buenas tardes, dirás.

— Lo que sea.

Se sentaron a desayunar/almorzar con la naturalidad de siempre. O eso parecía, pues no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más tenso. Por dentro la cabeza estaba por explotarles, pensando cuidadosamente cada comentario y cada cosa que hacían. Era agotador.

Kageyama observó en silencio a su compañero; lo vio dedicarse a comer y beber sin siquiera mirarlo, a propósito claro. Hacer contacto visual estaba siendo demasiado para el pelirrojo. Suspiró dejando su tazón a un lado.

No sabía que había ocurrido con él la noche anterior ¿Por qué había accedido al ridículo pedido de Hinata? ¿Por qué había dado el primer paso en llevarlo a otro nivel? ¿Por qué lo había hecho una segunda vez antes de dormir?

¿Por qué le había agradado tanto?

Tobio quiso darse cabezazos contra la mesa en ese mismo momento, pero decidió guardar la compostura. No quería asustar a Hinata. Porque sí, lo único que tenía en claro, era que no quería que las cosas entre ellos dos se pusiesen incómodas, ni que Hinata se alejara o se asustara por sus reacciones. Además de que eso afectaría en demasía el juego en equipo sobre la cancha…

…Tenía que admitir que Hinata era un amigo para él. Probablemente el primero. No iba a arruinar eso. Pero una parte suya tampoco quería hacer como que el evento de la noche anterior no había ocurrido.

¿Era posible continuar con su buena relación y con lo de la noche anterior al mismo tiempo?

Inspiró profundo antes de hablar. Tenían que aclararlo.

— Sobre lo de anoche…

— ¡Ah, sí!— Hinata tragó de forma brusca lo que estaba comiendo y sus cara se puso roja. Kageyama levantó una ceja y le dio tiempo a respirar— ¡Lo siento mucho, eso fue un error! ¡Definitivamente!

No, ni con todo el silencio que se produjo en ese momento, nadie podría escuchar el corazón de Kageyama rompiéndose, pues eso aún no era posible. Pero, si se observaba su rostro por más de tres segundos, era fácil darse cuenta de su expresión contrariada mezclada con decepción. Claro que Hinata, con la cabeza agachada en una especie de reverencia de disculpa, ni siquiera eso pudo ver.

Un error y una _mierda._

—Pero…—

—De veras, Kageyama— Hinata levantó la voz y bajó más su cabeza, apretando las manos en puños— Lamento haberte hecho hacer eso. Sé… —Se aclaró la voz— Sé que ese tipo de cosas se debe hacer con la persona que te gusta y aún así… no me importó. Fui egoísta, lo siento.

Hinata levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó un suspiró con un tinte de molestia proveniente del otro chico. Kageyama ahora no lo miraba, la pared detrás de él era más interesante.

—Deja de disculparte. No es que me hubieras obligado— Su expresión era tan _rara_ — Además… dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar del tema. A eso iba… ¿saciaste tu curiosidad?

La pregunta fue hecha en un tono suave, pero se sentía un poco dura. Hinata creyó que era su imaginación, pero sí se sintió muy cohibido, y aún con la cara roja, asintió.

—Bien. Eso es todo. Nada va a cambiar.

Kageyama apretó su pantalón de pijama con una mano. No entendía esa molestia que le agitaba el corazón en ese momento.

—Gracias, Kageyama.

Y la estúpida sonrisa sincera de Hinata no mejoraba su humor para nada.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, el pelirrojo se cambió y se despidió de él. Para eso era cerca de la una de la tarde. A Kageyama el silencio que quedó en la casa se le hizo extraño, pues después de esa conversación Hinata había parloteado como siempre lo hacía. Estaba aliviado, podía verlo en su cara. Y, de hecho, lo entendía perfectamente. Él también había temido que las cosas se pusieran _feas_ entre ellos.

Pero estaba molesto, e ignoraba porqué.

Sin ganas de hacer nada, se tiró en el sofá. Ni siquiera quería encender la televisión. Puso un brazo sobre su cabeza y se dedicó a mirar el techo.

Los labios de Hinata se habían sentido tan suaves…

Cerró los ojos con molestia y vergüenza ante los recuerdos que llegaron a él.

—Hinata idiota— Susurró a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Suga ¿Has visto mi teléfono?

El capitán de Karasuno tenía apenas una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra en la mano cuando apareció en la cocina de su casa. El cabello húmedo dejaba caer gotitas sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Al verlo, Sugawara dejo lo que estaba cocinando y se acercó a él. Le quitó la toalla de las manos y la puso sobre su cabeza.

— Vas a enfermarte, Daichi— Le dijo con un mohín. Sawamura le sonrió— Lo dejé en la mesita de la sala anoche, después de mandarle la foto de Tanaka a Kageyama.

—Ah, cierto— Se separó de él secándose el cabello y fue hasta la sala, donde efectivamente encontró el aparato. Suga volvió a su tarea en la cocina— ¿Te respondió?

—Sí…—El tinte pensativo llamó su atención, y se giró hacia Suga—Sólo envió un "jajaja".

— ¿Y por qué eso te molesta?

—No es que me moleste…— Suga suspiró y se apoyó sobre el desayunador, mirando a Daichi que estaba del otro lado— Sé que Kageyama es corto de palabras, pero generalmente responde ese tipo de cosas con, no sé, más malicia. Siento que algo le sucedía anoche. Aún más con lo raro que Hinata estaba ayer al final del entrenamiento.

Daichi frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía hacer esas conexiones?

— ¿Qué tendría eso que ver?— Suga rodó los ojos.

—Ya deberías saber que si algo le ocurre a uno de ellos, en un noventa por ciento de las veces, tiene algo que ver con el otro. Creía que ya los conocías.

— Evidentemente no tanto como tú— Le sonrió— Por algo te dicen la mamá de Karasuno.

Sugawara sintió sus mejillas calientes y fulminó con la mirada al otro chico, queriendo parecer molesto.

—No empieces con eso— Pero Daichi sólo se rió por su falso enojo.

La verdad era que Sugawara ya estaba acostumbrado a ese apodo, y muy, muy en el fondo, realmente no le molestaba. Le gustaba entender a sus compañeros y darse cuenta cuando algo les ocurría. Principalmente a los de primero.

—No le des muchas vueltas al asunto— Daichi puso una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió su esponjoso cabello, con una sonrisa sincera— Si algo les ocurriera serías el primero en darte cuenta. Y si eso sucede, seguramente podremos ayudar a resolverlo. O mejor aún, podrán hacerlo por sí mismos. Han crecido mucho en este año, y sé que lo sabes.

— Lo sé— Suga le sonrió mientras levantaba su cabeza para sentir un poco más el cálido tacto de la mano de Daichi— Así que, ya que encontraste tu teléfono, ve a cambiarte de una vez ¿quieres? No pienso cuidarte si pescas un resfriado.

—Eso es tan cruel de tu parte— Refunfuñó el capitán con un deje divertido.

—Ya, vete.

Para no hacer enojar más al peligris, Daichi se fue a su habitación. Suga suspiró en su lugar. Probablemente estaba pensando demasiado, no se iba a preocupar por que realmente no veía por qué debía preocuparse.

Lo que él no sabía, obvio, era lo bien desarrollado que estaba su instinto materno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Mamá, onii-chan no quiere jugar conmigo!

— ¡Natsu!

Hinata miró a su hermanita exasperado. Estaba en la puerta de la habitación, donde se había acercado para decirle a Natsu que por ese día lo dejara tranquilo, no tenía ánimos de jugar con ella. No esperaba que la niña hiciese berrinche y corriera a decirle a su madre, quien pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo con un canasto de ropa recién lavada.

Su madre lo miró después de oír lo que su hija decía evidentemente molesta, y después de unos segundos sólo le sonrió con comprensión. Dejó el canasto a un lado y se agachó a la altura de Natsu.

—Tu hermano parece algo cansado hoy, hija— Puso una mano en su cabeza— ¿Por qué no me esperas a que guarde esta ropa y yo juego contigo? Podemos usar el juego de té que la abuela te regaló.

Natsu cambió su expresión de enojo por una radiante sonrisa. Amaba jugar con Hinata, pero era aún mejor cuando su mamá tenía tiempo y jugaba con ella. Asintió enérgicamente a las palabras de la mujer y corrió hasta su habitación para buscar aquel juego de té. No sin antes voltearse y sacarle la lengua a su hermano mayor.

—Esta niña…— Dijo entre dientes un poco molesto.

—Hinata— Miró a su madre que se había quedado frente a él— ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, mamá. Sólo estoy cansado, ya sabes.

—Lo único que se, es que tengo un hijo hiperactivo que jamás se queda encerrado un sábado en su habitación. Por lo menos no si hay un sol tan cálido afuera— Le sonrió, y Hinata se sintió acorralado. Nunca, jamás, había podido esconderle algo a esa mujer— ¿Tuviste una pelea con Kageyama?

— ¿Qué?— Balbuceó. Necesitaba que alguien interrumpiera esa conversación.

—Llegaste con este raro humor de su casa, así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió— Hinata desvió la vista, ni tampoco negó o afirmó lo dicho. Su madre volvió a sonreírle y puso una mano cariñosamente sobre su hombro— Si así fue, sé que van a saber arreglarlo. Siempre hablas sobre él y puedo ver lo bien que congenian.

—No peleamos…—Terminó por susurrar Hinata— En serio, sólo estoy algo cansado.

Sabía que no podía engañarla, y esa larga mirada que le dio se lo demostró.

—Bueno, aprovecha a dormir un poco antes de la cena. No quiero que vayas a resfriarte o algo así ¿bien?

Asintió al pedido de su madre y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Pronto el llamado de Natsu le hizo volver a su tarea y reírse de la impaciencia de su hija. No podía quedarse quieta con niños como sus hijos, dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Por su lado, Hinata decidió hacer caso y se recostó en su cama, con la luz apagada. Sólo entraba la luz del atardecer por su ventana.

Después de llegar de casa de Kageyama, ese mismo día, la expresión extraña y el tono de voz que el chico había usado cuando hablaban de aquello, inundaron su mente. No lo dejaba en paz la idea de que Kageyama estaba molesto ¿pero por qué? Se había disculpado y él había asegurado que no era sólo su culpa.

Se giró en la cama, con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba inquieto. Muy, muy inquieto.

Pronto se encontró rodando de un lado a otro en su cama, desesperado porque no se podía entender. Ni a sí mismo, ni a Kageyama. Ojala fuese tan fácil como cuando jugaban vóley; en esos momentos bastaba una sola mirada para saber lo que el otro haría a continuación.

Se quedó mirando el techo.

Quería hablar con él, pero de nada en especial. Quería que fuese lunes para verlo y entrenar juntos. Quería recibir sus pases y levantarlos por encima de la red como siempre. Quería comer con él en el almuerzo, a pesar de que ninguno invitaba al otro; era una costumbre que se había impuesto hacía poco.

Suspiró y miró el celular en su mesita de noche. Vaciló por cinco minutos completos antes de decidirse.

 _Oi, Kageyama ¿puedo haber dejado mi cepillo de dientes en tu casa?_

Se sintió tan estúpido por escribirle con una excusa como esa. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su cepillo; en su baño donde lo dejó al volver a casa. Cuando minutos después el aparato sonó, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez. Idiota, idiota, idiota, se repetía.

 _¿De qué color es?_

Hinata tragó pesado. Debería decirle que acababa de encontrarlo o algo así, pero la verdad se sentía alegre por recibir su respuesta. Escribió con dedos temblorosos.

 _¡Rojo! ¿Está?_

Tragó saliva, mientras miraba por la ventana. El cielo estaba de un tono naranja por un lado y más bien violáceo por otro.

 _Está. ¿Vendrás a buscarlo?_

¿Qué?

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió hasta el baño. Cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco. Su cepillo estaba ahí. No había duda. No era otro, era el que él mismo había puesto ahí, a un lado del lavamanos. Miró el mensaje en su teléfono sin creérselo.

¿Qué pretendía Kageyama al mentirle así?

 _¿Vendrás a buscarlo?_ , releyó. Bien podía ofrecerse a llevárselo a la escuela el lunes. No es como si un cepillo de dientes nuevo fuese muy difícil de conseguir. Hinata se mordió el pulgar derecho mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora.

¿Kageyama quería que fuese a su casa? ¿Era eso? ¿Pero por qué no decírselo sin vueltas?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior le dijo por qué no. Y un pensamiento escapó de su inconsciente sin que pudiera evitarlo… ¿Quería que fuera para jugar videojuegos… o para otra cosa?

Mierda, le iba a dar algo si su corazón seguía latiendo de esa forma. El sonido proveniente de su celular llamó su atención.

 _Lo llevaré el lunes._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Claro. Se había arrepentido al no recibir respuesta, pues tardó demasiado pensándolo. Bien, se dijo, eso era lo mejor.

 _Iré._

Se golpeó la cara con una mano cuando vio lo que había escrito. Sólo él podía ser tan idiota de escribir, y enviar, justo lo que pensaba en no hacer. Pero, admitió, no había lugar a vuelta atrás. Tal vez no sucedería nada. Iría y volvería a casa.

 _Iré por él en un rato ¿está bien?_

Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y salir mientras terminaba ese último mensaje.

 _Sí._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata había salido de casa en su bicicleta después de despedirse de su madre, asegurando que no volvería muy tarde. Nunca había pedaleado con tanta fuerza. Estaba ansioso y odiaba eso. Cuando llegó, entró con la bicicleta a través de las rejas que daban paso al jardín de los Kageyama. La apoyó cerca del garaje y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tragó saliva por milésima vez esa tarde antes de tocar el timbre. Kageyama abrió demasiado pronto. Primero se miraron sin decir nada por un momento, hasta que Hinata recordó sus modales y lo saludó casualmente. Kageyama le respondió y lo dejó entrar a la casa.

— ¿Sigues solo?— Preguntó el pelirrojo al notar la quietud del interior.

— Sí. Mis padres vuelven recién mañana, te lo había dicho.

— Ah. Creo que no te escuché.

—No me sorprende…

— ¡Oye!

Kageyama le sonrió con diversión y le preguntó si quería tomar algo a la vez que Hinata se sentaba en el sofá. El ambiente tenso desapareció de un momento a otro. Eran ellos, al fin y al cabo.

— Llegaste rápido ¿en qué viniste?— Dijo y le pasó una lata de soda mientras tomaba asiento en la otra punta del sofá.

—En bici. Mi mamá seguramente se habría ofrecido a traerme pero estaba ocupada jugando con Natsu— Se encogió de hombros.

— Hm. Tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor…

— ¿Qué?

Hinata sintió la penetrante mirada de Kageyama sobre él y eso lo puso nervioso. Se había acercado un poco y lo miraba sereno, pero serio.

—Hinata.

—… ¿Qué?

— Tu cepillo no está aquí.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco. Mierda. No esperaba que el chico se lo dijera sin rodeos y tan de repente. Miró alrededor como buscando una vía de escape. Pero algo le decía que debía enfrentar la situación. Tenía que saber qué había llevado a Kageyama a mentirle así.

—… Lo sé. Está en mi casa.

Kageyama abrió los ojos sorprendido por la revelación y se llevó una mano a la cara tapándosela parcialmente.

— ¡Eres tan idiota!

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Cuál era el punto de mentir sobre eso, ah?

— ¡Quería verte!

Hinata enmudeció, con todas sus réplicas en la boca. Kageyama frente a él se sonrojó un poco pero no le quitó la mirada de encima.

—Yo sé… yo sé que esta mañana dejamos todo en claro— El pelirrojo asintió, él también creía eso— Pero estuve todo el día dando vueltas en este mismo sofá, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

— ¿Eso?

—En ti, maldición.

Kageyama se giró al frente y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación.

— ¡No entiendo para nada qué ocurre conmigo! ¡He pensado en ti todo el maldito día!

La cara de Hinata bien podría ser un semáforo con lo roja que estaba. No podía hablar, aunque por dentro sabía que él había estado igual durante todo el día. Aquel beso los había trastornado, había sido muy mala idea, eso era obvio.

—Kageyama…— Susurró y se acercó a él, con el corazón a mil. Quizás…

—No te acerques…— La voz de Kageyama sonaba temblorosa— Si te acercas yo… sé que no me voy a contener.

Así que era eso. Sí. Él y Kageyama estaban pasando por lo mismo. El simple beso de la noche anterior no había sido suficiente, para ninguno. Y ambos (por que ahora podía ver que él se sentía de la misma forma) _tenían ganas de hacerlo de nuevo._ Querían descubrir más de aquellas emociones y sensaciones que habían sentido.

— Kageyama…— Susurró ahora con calma, y le hizo mirarlo.

Esos ojos azules, profundos y oscuros lo miraron con anhelo y temor. Él no era quien para hacerlo esperar más. Con la cara caliente de vergüenza y el corazón a mil, Hinata acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Kageyama lo envolvía con sus brazos y profundizaba el beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Por favor, disculpen la tardanza para subir este capítulo! Resulta que fui una buena ilusa, y me creí los rumores de que este año la facultad era mucho más tranquila, con más tiempo libre. Pues déjenme decirles que fue una absoluta mentira. Me costó muchísimo encontrar tiempo para escribir. De hecho, pensaba subir este cuando tuviera terminado el próximo capítulo, pero la verdad no sé si eso sea para este fin de semana o qué onda (al menos la imaginación sigue en mi cabeza con ganas).

Desde ya, disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica.

Muchas gracias por todos los follows, favoritos y reviews! Me alegro mucho de que les esté gustando. Ya me dirán que piensan de este cap (sé que parece que todo estuviera dicho, pero créanme que no es así para nada).

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo.**

 **Capítulo 4**

El hogar de la familia Kageyama se encontraba en absoluto silencio y, casi, por completo a oscuras. Un peculiar pero cálido ambiente se había extendido por todo el lugar, a cada rincón. Fuera de la casa, el sol ya se había ocultado por el oeste y, de forma inesperada, una pequeña luciérnaga daba vueltas por el jardín delantero, ese del que tanto se enorgullecía la dueña de casa. Toby, el cachorro juguetón de la casa de enfrente, miraba al insecto muy atentamente desde su lugar, echado en la puerta de entrada.

Bien podría darse inicio a un apocalipsis zombie en la ciudad, que ciertos dos muchachos ni siquiera se darían por enterados. Esta autora ni siquiera está segura de si eso les importaría. No en ese momento al menos.

Hinata Shouyo sentía su corazón latiendo de forma frenética en su pecho. Era tan cálido, tan arrasador. Las zonas de piel donde Kageyama tenía sus manos aferradas quemaban y le producían coquillas en el estómago. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras simplemente se dejaba hacer, él mismo aferrándose a la camiseta del moreno con sus propias manos.

Si bien aquella situación había comenzado con un beso (increíblemente) necesitado, había evolucionado a algo mucho más… extraño. Un beso cálido y profundo, pero a la vez muy suave. No podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, no podía tener noción de nada que no fuesen aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

Kageyama estaba sentado en el sofá, con Hinata sentado sobre sus piernas. Las manos del moreno estaban bajo la camiseta del menor, en su espalda y cadera, pero no se atrevía a moverlas más allá de allí. La piel del pelirrojo era tan suave que incluso se había sorprendido en un primer momento. Sentir su respiración contra su rostro cada vez que cambiaban la posición de sus cabezas para profundizar aún más el beso, era algo que, literalmente, lo volvía loco. Entonces, apretaba el cuerpo de Hinata un poco más contra sí.

Aún con los ojos cerrados podía saber que ambos estaban ridículamente sonrojados.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, podía admitir que llevaba queriendo hacer algo como eso hacía ya bastante tiempo. Kageyama había intentado mantener todos esos pensamientos (dementes, a su parecer) en su inconsciencia. Y lo había estado logrando, sí. Hasta que llegó Hinata una noche con su estúpida curiosidad, y eso jodió todo. Su fuerza de voluntad era enorme, sí, pero esta se atribuía al vóley principalmente.

Y si de alguna forma Hinata debía pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones, eso iba a ser soportando este nuevo lado suyo.

Kageyama mordió el labio inferior de Hinata y pasó suavemente su lengua sobre el mismo, para después separarse. Sus ojos se conectaron por primera vez y fue como exponer los matices más ocultos de sus personalidades. Con las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración agitada y los ojos brillosos, Kageyama no pudo pensar en nada más que en lo devorable que se veía Hinata en ese momento.

Shouyo, por su lado, sólo podía pensar en un sinfín de onomatopeyas para las cuáles no tenía una voz que las expresara.

Kageyama sonrió imperceptiblemente de lado antes de acercarse de nuevo, pero en lugar de besar su boca, besó su blanquecino cuello con lentitud descendiendo hasta la base. Pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió al chico entre sus brazos. Animado, mordió ligeramente fuerte allí y luego lo lamió con la punta de su lengua.

— Ah…

El gemido que se le escapó a Hinata los sorprendió a ambos. Tuvo que sostener por los hombros al chico para que no se alejara repentinamente cohibido.

— Ka-Kageyama… ¿Qué haces?

Como respuesta, volvió a plantar sus labios sobre la zona mordida dejando un beso húmedo. Se alejó y miró a Hinata a los ojos. Dios, esas mejillas rojas iban a matarlo.

— ¿Te desagrada?

Hinata pareció tardar unos segundos en procesar la pregunta. Cuando lo hizo, aflojó el agarre que ahora tenía sobre los brazos de Tobio y, mirando hacia un costado, negó con la cabeza. Kageyama le hizo mirarle, tomándolo de ambas mejillas con cariño. La verdad, ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo.

— Si algo no te gusta, sólo debes decirlo— Le susurró.

Shouyo lo miró un momento, luego se acercó a él y le robó un casto beso en los labios que sorprendió al setter. Dejó su rostro apenas a un par de centímetros del contrario, y sonrió.

— Eso ya lo sé, Bakageyama.

Tobio no podía explicar la sensación que inundó su pecho en ese momento. Le gustaba Hinata, no iba a disfrazar esa verdad, y se sentía increíblemente realizado.

Volvió a besarlo en la boca, acariciando su cabello, y luego bajó una vez más a su cuello. Intentaba no dejar marcas, pero la piel se sentía tan suave y caliente que era un trabajo difícil. Oh, y a eso debía sumarle el olor natural de Hinata… Creía poder hacerse adicto a él (Cosa que jamás, jamás en su vida admitiría en voz alta).

Shouyo dejó escapar más gemidos leves pero no se alejó en ningún momento. Todo su cuerpo le hormigueaba y se sentía tan bien. TAN BIEN (las mayúsculas eran todo lo que veía en su cabeza).

Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ambos tardaron bastante en reconocer el sonido; era algo lejano, por completo ajeno a su mundo (un mundo de besos, caricias y suspiros). Fue Kageyama quien logró reaccionar y se estiró para tomar el aparato de la mesita de café frente a ellos.

— Es mi mamá— Dijo Hinata al ver la llamada perdida— Vaya, se ha hecho tarde.

—Devuélvesela o va a preocuparse.

Cuando Shouyo bajó de sus piernas, se sintió repentinamente solitario. Quiso reírse de sí mismo por exagerar de esa forma. Agarró su propio teléfono sólo por hacer algo mientras el chico hablaba con su madre. La verdad era que sí se había hecho un poco tarde.

Tobio tapó su boca con una mano para ocultar la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro. Sabía que iba a recordar ese beso como algo inolvidable en su vida (al mismo tiempo, la magnitud de tal pensamiento lo asustó).

—Creo que es hora de irme— Kageyama asintió a las palabras del chico y se levantó, mientras Hinata tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la entrada.

— Lamento haberte mentido— Dijo el moreno mientras Hinata se ponía sus zapatillas frente a la puerta, haciendo alusión al asunto del cepillo de dientes. Lo vio sonreír avergonzado, pero divertido.

— Yo no.

Se miraron a los ojos con miles de cosas que ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir. Hinata caminó hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Kageyama lo seguía detrás.

— Sabes…— Se giró hacia él pero sin mirarlo a la cara— También podría quedarme hoy a pasar la noche…

Se asustó cuando Kageyama se le acercó con gesto amenazante y ponía una mano sobre la puerta, justo a un lado de su cabeza ¿Acaso lo había molestado? Tragó saliva, nervioso.

— No me tientes, Hinata.

Sólo con escuchar su voz ronca, el pulso se le aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon. Alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Por el bien de su… integridad física, debía volver a casa. Aún no estaba listo.

Le sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió, pero cuando Tobio fue a alejarse de él, lo tomó del brazo.

— Esto… volverá a pasar ¿cierto?

Un minuto más con esa mirada anhelante, y Kageyama lo encerraría en su habitación por el resto de la noche, lo juraba. Se obligó a controlarse y sus mejillas también se sonrojaron.

— Todo lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante, será tu culpa— Le susurró al oído y Shouyo lo miró sin entender.

Para terminar el asunto y asegurarle que sí, que eso y muchas otras cosas iban a suceder entre ellos, lo besó. Fuerte, con ganas, pero sin profundizarlo, sólo con sus labios acariciándose.

Cuando Hinata volvía a casa en su bicicleta, aún sentía las piernas como si fuesen gelatina y varias veces su corazón se había acelerado al rememorar todo lo ocurrido.

Por el buen humor con que llegó, su mamá supuso que había hecho las paces con su amigo. Pero no encontraba explicación alguna para lo distraído que el chico estuvo en la cena. Su hijo podía ser tan raro a veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella misma noche, Hinata dio miles de vueltas entre las sábanas de su cama. Por fortuna, esta vez no era por la molesta sensación que había sentido durante gran parte del día, pero si era por un sentimiento igual de intenso. Todo lo ocurrido entre él y Kageyama no lo dejaba en paz. Las imágenes mentales, los recuerdos sensoriales venían uno tras otro. Y eso que sólo habían sido simples besos.

 _Todo lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante, será tu culpa._

Cada vez que pensaba en lo dicho por el moreno, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía tal ansiedad que la idea de dormir a su cerebro le parecía simplemente estúpida.

¿Qué era lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante? Se hacía una idea que le hacía sonrojarse ¿Quería descubrirlo? Eso era un sí definitivo. ¿Quería que todo eso ocurriera con Kageyama? Siendo sincero, era evidente que sí. ¿Podrían continuar con su amistad? Buena pregunta. ¿Afectaría su juego como dúo en la cancha?

Esa pregunta lo atormentaba desde hacía un rato. ¿Por qué él y Kageyama hacían _eso?_ Era obvio que ambos querían experimentar aquellas sensaciones, eso lo había entendido ¿Pero, no era nada más que eso?

Porque los brazos, los besos, las caricias, la voz de Kageyama se sentía tan PWAAH y a la vez tan relajante y cálida que hacía estragos en él.

Pero era imposible que le gustara su, intento de, mejor amigo (ni siquiera se imaginaba admitiendo eso en voz alta) Aunque se le hiciera más cómoda la definición de Kageyama como su eterno rival/compañero ¿Qué clase de persona se besaba por toda una hora con su rival? Alguien masoquista, quizás.

Mierda, tal vez en el fondo era un poco masoquista, pero no quiso divagar por ese sendero de pensamientos.

Shouyo sólo estaba seguro de una cosa; no iba a ceder a todo ese nuevo mundo.

Un tirón en una zona cercana a su estómago le hizo tragar saliva y encogerse bajo sus sábanas. Una vez más, quería ver a Kageyama. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero el cosquilleo no lo abandonaba, y tenía la sensación de _necesitar_ con urgencia un abrazo, un toque suave en su piel (y si ese toque era de las manos de su setter, mil veces mejor).

— Contrólate Shouyo, contrólate…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero era inútil.

Necesitaba tocarse (en el fondo no podía culparse, pues era un adolescente sano y en desarrollo al fin y al cabo), pero sentía que una vez hecho cruzaría esa delgada línea que casi se había borrado por completo esa tarde.

Contuvo la respiración cuando el recuerdo de los labios de Kageyama sobre su cuello lo asaltó. El toque caliente, húmedo de su lengua. ¿Y si esa sensación se trasladara a otras partes? Quizás a su pecho, sus pezones y bajando por su abdomen.

Supo que había perdido la batalla contra sí mismo cuando se imaginó al pelinegro yendo _más allá_ de la línea de su pelvis.

Imaginar que sus manos eran las de Kageyama le resultó increíblemente fácil, para su sorpresa. La verdad era que él no hacía este tipo de cosas muy seguido (por no decir prácticamente nunca), pero hoy era una historia muy diferente. Su cuerpo se lo pedía, casi tanto como su cabeza le recriminaba no haberse quedado a pasar la noche con su compañero.

Mientras sus caricias se concentraban en la parte baja de su anatomía, imaginó a Tobio besándolo como esa tarde, con cuidado, profundo y ganas contenidas. Quería abrazarlo, sentir el firme pecho del más alto una vez más, sentirse protegido _allí._

Esa fue la primera noche en su vida que sintió lo que era tener un orgasmo por pensar en Kageyama Tobio. Lo que él no sabía era que no sería, ni de lejos, la última.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel lunes había amanecido demasiado fresco para su gusto y había tenido que salir de su casa con una chaqueta más abrigada que la típica del club de vóley. Había caminado todo el trayecto con sus audífonos en los oídos, pero con la música apagada. Quería estar atento al mínimo ruido que le dijera que _él_ estaba cerca.

Tobio se había abstenido todo el domingo de escribirle el más mínimo mensaje a su compañero pelirrojo. No quería volverse pesado, ni que el otro saliera corriendo (metafóricamente hablando) de él. Pero debía admitir que lo sorprendía en demasía todo el autocontrol que le había costado mantener su postura.

En realidad, muy en el fondo, admitía estar demasiado avergonzado y temeroso como para iniciar una conversación trivial con Hinata.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho cuando llegó a la escuela y en ningún lado podía ver al escandaloso pelirrojo que siempre estaba en la entrada, listo para iniciar una carrera contra él hacia la cancha del club. Quizás llegaba tarde, o el frío de la mañana lo había obligado a buscar un refugio. Se quedó parado allí unos diez minutos, hasta sentirse lo suficientemente estúpido ¿Por qué iba él a esperarlo, cuando eso era algo que jamás habían hecho? Ellos siempre se encontraban de casualidad, como si fuese algo natural saber dónde estaba el otro.

Sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, caminó hasta el gimnasio, ignorando sus pesimistas pensamientos. Ya estaba empezando a pensar demasiado las cosas.

— Me sorprendió verte tan temprano hoy, Hinata ¿acaso estás ansioso?

Kageyama detuvo sus pasos y levantó la vista para encontrarse a Sugawara y Hinata en la puerta del gimnasio esperando que los demás llegaran, al parecer. Hinata estaba de espaldas a él y su sempai aún no lo notaba.

— Sólo quería llegar temprano, nada más— Lo escuchó reír con nerviosismo. Kageyama entrecerró los ojos; conocía a Hinata como la palma de su mano. Allí había algo extraño. Supo que Suga tampoco le había creído mucho, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. El peliplata, de hecho, miró sobre el hombro del más bajo y le sonrió a modo de saludo.

— Oh, Kageyama, buenos días— Sonrió su sempai amablemente, como siempre.

Pero, a diferencia de todos los días desde que habían comenzado a estudiar en Karasuno, Hinata no se giró a saludarlo, insultarlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo con un reto en sus ojos. Creyó ver, imperceptiblemente, un ligero temblor en él cuando habló para responder el saludo de Suga.

¿Eso era temor?

Sintió como si una roca se instalara en medio de su estómago, más no lo demostró.

— Empezaré a calentar, Suga-san— Dijo, sin mirarlo, y prácticamente corriendo al interior cuál presa asustada de su depredador.

Sugawara y Kageyama se quedaron en silencio mirándolo mientras se iba. La angustia inicial ante la posibilidad de que Hinata estuviera _asustado_ de él, pronto se transformó en ira mal contenida por su actitud. ¿A qué carajos venía todo eso, cuando el mismo sábado le había sonreído y le había correspondido con ganas?

— No es mi intención ser entrometido pero ¿han discutido de nuevo?— Suga se veía realmente preocupado por sus kohais por un lado, y divertido por otro, pues las peleas entre esos dos eran bastante comunes.

—No.

La seriedad de la respuesta, hizo que la sonrisita de Suga desapareciera.

— Pero probablemente voy a matarlo.

Sin más, caminó hasta el vestuario del club donde se prepararía para el entrenamiento matutino. Sugawara lo miró perplejo en su lugar. Esperaba que Daichi no tardara mucho en llegar a la escuela, pues algo le decía que lidiar con el par de primero iba a ser algo complicado ese día.

Por su lado, Hinata intentaba que el temblor de sus manos no se notara mientras agarraba la pelota. Estaba seguro que con esa actitud, Kageyama de seguro querría matarlo.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que alguien realizara una amenaza de bomba a su escuela y las clases fuesen suspendidas por ese día?

Absolutamente ninguna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Fijen esto para cada vez que actualice de ahora en más: ¡lamento tardar tanto! Ya lo saben, la universidad prácticamente se come el resto de mi vida no relacionada con estudiar. Pero a la vez, necesito distraerme y liberar mi imaginación de alguna forma. Por ello, no puedo dejar de escribir.

Espero que hayan tenido unas lindas pascuas y que empiecen esta semana con energías renovadas. Este capítulo no me costó nada, en cuanto a inspiración, para escribirlo. Espero que les agrade.

Pido disculpas por lo OoC de los personajes (principalmente Tsukishima y Kageyama, no puedo con estos chicos).

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. Estuve bastante tiempo alejada de fanfiction y me alegra que al menos a algunas personas les guste lo que escribo.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso para el almuerzo, el sonido de sillas desplazándose y pequeñas exclamaciones de alegría no se hicieron esperar. Todos los alumnos de Karasuno se prepararon para almorzar; la mayoría de las niñas giraron sus pupitres para hacerlo dentro del aula en pequeños grupos, y el resto simplemente se dividían entre los que preferían la comida de la cafetería o aquellos que aún disfrutaban de comer al aire libre, a pesar de los fresco que estaba el clima ese día.

A Yamaguchi le importaba muy poco lo que sus compañeros hacían en ese momento. Él siempre almorzaba con Tsukishima, donde fuese que el rubio quisiese (generalmente, la azotea). Por esa razón se despidió con un gesto vago de la mano del pequeño grupo de sus compañeros que lo habían invitado a la cafetería. Pudo notar la mirada de reojo de su amigo sobre él, todo el tiempo que habló con los demás.

Eso le hacía sonreír para sí mismo. Aunque no lo dijese jamás, sabía que almorzar con él era algo importante para Tsuki, tanto como lo era para él.

Se levantó de su lugar, con su caja de almuerzo en las manos, y siguió a Tsukishima que ya se acercaba a la puerta del salón. Pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando una mancha naranja llamó su atención hacia el fondo del aula. Levantó ambas cejas sin entender aquella situación.

Hinata estaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su mesa, y la cabeza hundida en ellos. No podía verle el rostro ¿Acaso se sentía mal? Con la energía que cargaba siempre ese chico, solía ser el primero en saltar de su banco y correr hacia la cafetería con sus compañeros o, como algunas veces pasaba, ir a buscar a Kageyama para almorzar. Pero hoy era diferente y, para su sorpresa, eso lo preocupaba.

¿Tendría algo que ver con Kageyama? El comportamiento de ambos había sido extraño aquella mañana, pues no se hablaron ni gritaron durante todo el entrenamiento. Más bien había visto al pelinegro fulminar con la mirada a Hinata, y a este escabullirse bajo el ala protectora de Sugawara, con la excusa de querer practicar con él.

Yamaguchi quería acercarse a él y preguntarle si estaba bien. Incluso arrastrarlo a almorzar con ellos. También le sorprendía encontrar esos sentimientos tan nuevos para él hacia su compañero de equipo.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño al ver la duda en el rostro de su amigo, por lo que siguió la dirección en la que miraba para entender qué le sucedía. Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío cuando el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos dorados le advertían que ni se le ocurriera hacer lo que estaba pensando. Bien, se dijo, no lo haría. Pero eso no evitaba que estuviera preocupado.

— Hinata— Le llamó, acercándose a su lugar. Podía saber que Tsuki rodaba los ojos en ese momento— Oye, Hinata.

El aludido se despegó de sus brazos y lo miró confundido, como si acabara de despertarse (aunque ese no era el caso). Miró a Tadashi y más allá al rubio con cara de estreñido; no tenía ánimos para sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Debía admitirlo, la pregunta lo tomaba por sorpresa. La expresión del pecoso era de genuina preocupación, y eso le hizo mejorar un poco el ánimo. Su cara de hastío pasó a ser una simplemente de cansancio.

— ¡Estoy perfectamente!— Le sonrió forzadamente— Sólo tengo sueño, anoche me desvelé.

Tadashi miró los gestos forzados del chico y un sabor amargo se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Ellos tampoco eran tan amigos, realmente no podía insistir más en el asunto. Suspiró, resignándose.

— ¿No vas a almorzar?— Pudo sentir, una vez más, la mirada de Tsuki sobre él. Le dio un poco de risa, pero debía admitir que sentía una pequeñísima satisfacción por ignorarlo en ese momento. Ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

— No tengo hambre, lo haré luego— Respondió Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yamaguchi— La voz de Tsukishima le reclamaba, así que le sonrió una vez más a Hinata para luego alejarse.

Por su lado, Kei miraba la escena casi con desinterés. Lo que le pasaba o dejaba de pasar al enano pelirrojo no era para nada su asunto. No entendía por qué Yamaguchi de repente tenía tantas ganas de hacer amistades con él (ignoró, con todas sus fuerzas, esa vocecita que le decía que dejara de mentirse).

—Gracias por preocuparte, Yamaguchi.

El aludido se detuvo a mitad de camino y se giró a Hinata una vez más. Éste le sonreía, ahora de _verdad._ Sintiéndose torpe, le devolvió una sonrisa abochornada.

Ya sentados en la azotea, como siempre, Tadashi empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo, pues Tsukishima llevaba todo ese tiempo en completo silencio. Ni siquiera habían cruzado miradas desde que salieron del salón. Tragó saliva ¿realmente le molestaba tanto que se preocupara por Hinata?

— Tsuki ¿Estás molesto?— Preguntó casi con timidez.

Tsukishima estaba apoyado contra una pared, cruzado de piernas mientras tenía su almuerzo en el regazo. Él estaba a su lado, con la espalda hacia el sol.

— No

Quiso reírse por la obviedad de su molestia, pero sabía que sería hombre muerto si lo hacía.

— ¿Tanto te molesta que me preocupe por Hinata?— Preguntó, un poco más serio, y el rubio lo miró de la misma manera.

Había que aclarar algo; sí, él siempre hacía lo que Tsukishima decía o quería, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pensar por sí mismo, o que el rubio siempre tuviese la razón. Había comenzado a darse cuenta de que debía actuar más como él quisiera durante el campamento con Nekoma y los demás. Tsuki tendría que hacerse a la idea de que él quería ser amigo de Hinata y Kageyama. No iba a disculparse por eso.

Tsukishima soltó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco.

— No es exactamente eso lo que me molesta— Lo miró a través de sus lentes— Incluso yo noté lo mal que estaban ese idiota y el rey esta mañana. Tampoco me sorprende, son idiotas.

Yamaguchi rió un poco, sintiendo cómo se relajaba nuevamente.

— Lo que me molesta es que quisieras invitarlo a almorzar con nosotros— Tsukishima siguió con su seria expresión, pero desvió la mirada hacia un lado— En nuestras casas es difícil tener la tranquilidad que tenemos aquí. Es el momento en que podemos estar solos.

Oh. Ahora entendía todo, y se sintió un poco idiota por creer que Tsuki estaba enojado porque él no seguía sus deseos y hacía lo que quería. Tsuki era posesivo, pero no a ese extremo. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y, dejando su cajita de almuerzo a un lado, se acercó al rubio pegándose a él por los hombros. Kei siempre desprendía calidez de su cuerpo.

— En el momento no pensé en ello. Ver al chico más alborotador de la clase con ese semblante tan decaído de verdad me preocupó, Tsuki. Lo s—

—No te disculpes por eso— Dijo Tsukishima con firmeza, a la vez que enterraba una de sus manos en el cabello castaño ajeno, de paso regalándole una caricia en la nuca— No es algo por lo que debas disculparte, Tadashi— Terminó casi en un susurro, con el semblante serio de siempre.

Yamaguchi se sintió feliz, porque sabía que Tsukishima lo aceptaba como era. Aceptaba ese cambio que se estaba dando en él de querer salir de su área de confort, de dejar de ser su sombra pero sin separarse de él. Y le encantaba entenderlo, aún si el rubio no se lo ponía en palabras. Podía alardear de que estaban en otro nivel de entendimiento.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía las suaves caricias en su cabello y aguantó sus ganas de girarse a abrazar al rubio, debía recordar que seguían en la escuela. Entreabrió la boca para tomar aire, aunque más bien pareció un profundo suspiro.

Suspiro que se cortó al sentir los labios de Tsuki sobre los suyos. Era un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos. Le daba gracia saber que absolutamente nadie le creería que el antipático bloqueador era capaz de transmitir tanto con un gesto como ese. Le encantaba que fuese un secreto entre ellos.

Girándose hacia el rubio, cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cuello, feliz de corresponder ese beso. Hinata y Kageyama fueron relevados de su consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kageyama bufó por décima vez en lo que iba del día. Se sentía molesto y frustrado. Con ganas de golpear a alguien, y si ese alguien medía poco más de un metro sesenta y era pelirrojo, mucho mejor.

De verdad, _de verdad,_ no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando de repente? Tal vez al final sí le había molestado lo que pasó en su casa. Quizás después de enfriar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba mal, que no era _normal_. Era obvio, se dijo Kageyama ¿desde cuándo era normal que dos hombres hicieran esas cosas?

Dios, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y se sentía sumamente enfadado. Ese día, nadie en el salón se le acercó después de los cinco primeros minutos en que intentaron saludarlo y él sólo respondía con monosílabos. Debía calmarse y no dejar que la situación le afectara tanto.

¿¡Pero cómo no hacerlo!? El idiota de Hinata era, lamentablemente, la persona que más lo entendía. Era su amigo, y la persona que, recientemente, se dio cuenta que le gusta. Su idea para ese año era ganar todos los torneos con su equipo de vóley (el mejor de Japón, para él), no conseguir un corazón roto. Desgraciado Hinata.

Con esa furia mal contenida, apretó la cajita de jugo que tenía en su mano, la cual quedó completamente aplastada mientras hacia un ruido atemorizante. Unas zapatillas entraron en su campo de visión.

Hinata había decidido, ya que no tenía apetito, por lo menos tomar su sagrada cajita de leche por lo que se acercó a la máquina expendedora que estaba junto a las escaleras de su piso. Cuando ya la tuvo entre sus manos, se dispuso a volver al salón, pero un ruido llamó su atención. Al asomarse a un costado de la maquina vio a Kageyama con cara de asesino serial (justamente, acababa de asesinar un caja como la suya) y apoyado en la pared. Fue tarde cuando notó que el pelinegro lo había reconocido.

— ¡Oi!

Cobarde como jamás había demostrado que era, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Denso, como sabía que era, Kageyama lo siguió.

Hinata bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, casi matándose en el proceso y esquivando a las personas que se cruzaba. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero más que por el ejercicio, era por el temor a que Kageyama lo alcanzara.

Bueno, sí, él se lo había buscado por ignorarlo toda la mañana, pero la cara del pelinegro era tan aterradora que parecía un verdadero demonio. Atravesó toda la planta baja para salir al patio, cerca de donde estaba el gimnasio que usaban para entrenar. Miró a su alrededor y Kageyama no se veía por ningún lado. Intentó calmar su respiración, había conseguido su objetivo (no sabía si era evadirlo o llegar vivo al final del día).

Supo que se había relajado antes de tiempo cuando una fuerte mano lo tomó del brazo y lo estampó contra una pared que, por fortuna, quedaba fuera de la vista de aquellos que deambulaban por el patio.

Se encontró con los azules ojos de Tobio, que ahora se veían tan oscuros que lo asustaba. Kageyama no le gritó, ni lo golpeó. Lo sostuvo allí, atrapado entre él y la pared.

— ¡Eso duele, Bakageyama!— Forcejeó para soltarse, pero el agarre sólo se intensificó. Hinata sentía su cara arder y no pudo ni siquiera mirarle, su vista clavada en el suelo.

— Hinata

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— ¿Por qué me estas evitando?— El tono de voz de Tobio era bajo pero amenazante. Extrañamente, se parecía un poquito al que Hinata había imaginado aquella noche.

Error. No era bueno evocar ese recuerdo mientras el aludido lo tenía apresado de esa forma.

— ¿¡Quién te está evitando!? No te creas tan importante, idiota— Intentó zafarse nuevamente, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Entonces por qué corrí media escuela persiguiéndote, ah?

Hinata tragó saliva. Tenía un punto.

— Porque estás loco ¡Ya suéltame!

Ante el sonido de unos pasos y risas acercándose, Kageyama se vio obligado a soltarlo. Un grupo de estudiantes de segundo pasó cerca de ellos, pero sin verlos. Hinata aprovechó el momento, y empujando al más alto con el hombro, se abrió paso y corrió hacia el edificio principal.

 _Dios, dios, dios_. Necesitaba olvidar la sensación de las manos de Kageyama sobre él. Estaba seguro de que su cara estaba tan colorada como su cabello y debía verse bastante lamentable. Pensando en ello, entró al primer sanitario de hombres que encontró, el cual estaba vacío en ese momento.

Su intención era mojarse un poco el rostro e intentar calmarse antes de volver de una vez al salón. Esa _era_ su intención, pues Kageyama (como buen acosador que estaba siendo) apareció en la puerta del baño con una expresión indescifrable. Hinata rodó los ojos, hastiado de la insistencia del setter.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— Le reclamó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte! Está bien si ya no quieres hablarme, pero al menos explícate Hinata.

Kageyama estaba harto del drama que se estaba montando entre ellos. Lo suyo era entenderse a través del balón de vóley, en la cancha, mientras tenían alguna de sus competencias. Pero esto, esto era ridículo.

Justo cuando se escuchó un par de pasos cerca del baño, Kageyama tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y lo metió al primer cubículo que encontró. Ya basta de interrupciones. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se dejó hacer.

Le puso seguro a la puerta y encerró a Hinata entre esta y su cuerpo. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero el chico le rehuía completamente.

—Hinata— Susurró desesperado.

—Qué…— Balbuceó él, manteniendo la mirada en el piso.

— Mírame.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y cerró sus manos en puños. Kageyama frunció el ceño, allí había algo extraño. Lo tomó del rostro firmemente con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

El enojo de Kageyama desapareció de repente. El rostro de Hinata realmente estaba rojo, su boca hacía una mueca que delataba lo avergonzado que estaba, y sus ojos brillaban. Tragó saliva ante tal imagen. Por su lado, Shouyo sólo le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No me mires…

— ¿Por qué no?— El tono de su voz se mantuvo como un susurro. Se había calmado. Algo en el rostro de Hinata le decía que no estaba entendiendo algo allí y debía saber qué era.

— No puedo… mirarte.

Hinata prácticamente temblaba bajo él, y el cambio de sus palabras lo sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué?— Repitió. Vio esta vez como el más bajo tragaba saliva.

— Es demasiado… vergonzoso.

— ¿Te avergüenza lo que sucedió en mi casa?— Hinata negó con la cabeza fervientemente. En algún momento había aferrado sus manos a la camisa de Tobio.

— Yo… yo hice algo malo.

Tobio guardó silencio, tratando de imaginarse a qué podía referirse el chico, pero la verdad no tenía idea.

— Cuéntamelo— Hinata volvió a negarse— Me lo debes, idiota— Dijo en un tono más amable. Quería que el chico se relajara y confiara en él. Tenían que terminar esa situación y volver a ser ellos. Hinata pareció pensárselo, y supo que se había decidido cuando suspiró resignado y apoyó la frente en su pecho.

— No puedes burlarte de mí, bakageyama…— Susurró.

— No lo haré— Aseguró, estrechando un poco el extraño abrazo que estaban compartiendo.

Al fin se sentía bien. Ese abrazo era lo que ambos habían estado necesitando.

— La otra noche yo… metoquépensandoenti— Susurró tan deprisa y bajito que Kageyama no entendió ni una palabra. Suspiró para contener su molestia.

— Si lo dices así no puedo entenderte.

Sintió a Hinata tomar aire profundamente.

— Me toqué pensando en ti.

Silencio.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No voy a repetirlo, imbécil!—Hinata intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero Kageyama lo apretó contra la puerta del cubículo para que no se moviera.

— No, no, lo siento. Escuché, sólo… estoy algo impresionado— Su voz tenía una leve nota de gracia y sorpresa a la vez.

— Sólo cállate— Pidió Hinata, más tranquilo.

Kageyama volvió a tomarle el rostro, y esta vez Shouyo sí le sostuvo la mirada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero mirada decidida.

— ¿Por eso me has ignorado todo el día? ¿Tenías vergüenza de haber hecho eso?— Hinata asintió a sus palabras.

— Al principio, esta mañana, era sólo por eso. Después tu expresión realmente me daba miedo…

—Oi— Le reclamó Tobio molesto. Hinata rió un poco, sintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo desaparecer— Hinata.

— ¿Hm?

La atmósfera era tan extraña, tan íntima que ninguno se movió ni un milímetro, temiendo que desapareciera esa repentina comodidad. Ya ni siquiera recordaban estar escondidos en un viejo cubículo de sanitario.

— No hiciste nada malo. Yo también lo he hecho— Confesó, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas (algo insólito, la verdad) —Así que, no tienes que sentirte mal por algo como eso.

Hinata no respondió, lo miró como si acabara de contarle el mayor secreto de la humanidad. Kageyama sólo quería golpearse por no entender lo inocente e ingenuo que Shouyo podía ser. Él mismo se había tocado pensando en el pelirrojo aquel mismo sábado, e incluso la noche anterior. Eran adolescentes, era _normal_.

—Ahhh— Se quejó Kageyama, dejando ir todo el aire que había estado aguantando— No puedo creer que todo esto haya sido por eso.

Hinata lo miró mal. Él realmente había pasado todo el domingo comiéndose la cabeza y sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho. Sentía que había ensuciado la imagen del setter, o algo así. Pero no le replicó para nada, ya no tenía ganas de discutir. No cuando los brazos de Tobio lo rodeaban de esa forma.

— Escucha— Tobio se acercó todo lo que pudo y lo miró directo a los ojos— No tienes que preocuparte por este tipo de cosas. Está bien. A mí no me molesta— Sonrió de lado— Y espero que a ti no te moleste.

Shouyo se lo imaginó por un segundo; Kageyama acariciándose a sí mismo, mientras susurraba su nombre, tal y como él había hecho.

Oh dios.

— ¡No te lo imagines ahora!

— ¡Cállate, es mi imaginación!— Volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho del más alto, y se rió contra él.

Se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Kageyama suspiró y sonrió para sí mismo. Su ego, debía admitir, un poquito se inflaba al saber que era deseado por el pelirrojo. No estaba nada mal. Pensando en eso, lo separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir alguna cosa, lo besó.

Sin hacerlo esperar, Shouyo pasó sus manos por su cuello y profundizó el beso. Allí estaban, esas eran las sensaciones que había anhelado el resto del fin de semana. Tobio lo abrazó por la cintura como si su vida dependiese de ello. No podía creer lo mal que se había sentido todo el día.

—Eres un idiota— Le dijo en medio de un beso— Creí que te habías arrepentido y ahora me odiabas.

Hinata lo miró un poco sorprendido, no esperaba una declaración como esa. No supo qué decirle, así que sólo volvió a besarlo. Besó sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y de nuevo su boca.

No tenía idea de qué relación tenían ahora entre ellos, ni tampoco que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante. Pero, por el dios del vóley, quería a este chico y su corazón se sentía tan cálido cuando estaba con él, que no podía creer que recién lo notaba.

En algún momento el beso que estaban compartiendo subió de intensidad. Una de las piernas de Kageyama estaba _peligrosamente_ entre las piernas de Hinata, y las manos del pelirrojo se le habían colado bajo la camisa del uniforme.

El sonido del timbre anunció el final del almuerzo. Debían regresar a clases.

Se miraron sorprendidos por un momento, pues habían olvidado completamente que estaban en la escuela. Mirándose entre sí, con la ropa un poco desarreglada y los labios rojizos, era más que obvio lo que habían estado haciendo. Después de contemplarse por un momento, soltaron una carcajada.

— Kageyama, qué rayos haces en la escuela.

—Cállate, tampoco me detuviste.

Sonriéndose como idiotas, se alejaron uno del otro. Era mejor salir de ese cubículo y arreglarse un poco para volver a sus respectivas aulas. Kageyama se acercó para robarle un último beso, que sólo sirvió para dejar con ganas de más al otro. Sacó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió.

Quizás, sólo quizás, habría sido mejor quedarse allí adentro un rato más. Eso seguramente les hubiese ahorrado un montón de situaciones penosas luego.

—Eh, yo, eh, ya me estaba yendo— Dijo Asahi, temblando cual gelatina y con el rostro más rojo de lo que había estado el de Hinata hacía un rato atrás. Estaba terminando de secar sus manos con torpeza, prácticamente pegado a la puerta.

Era más que obvio que los había escuchado cuando ya estaba ocupando el baño y había intentado salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Justamente, para evitar esta situación.

Hinata sólo atinó a soltar con rapidez la mano de Kageyama que sostenía la suya y a boquear cual pez fuera del agua.

Por su lado, Kageyama supo exactamente en ese momento, que debía haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida anterior ¿Si empezaban así, su "relación" con Hinata alguna vez iba a ser tranquila? Se golpeó la frente con una mano, molesto por su suerte.

Lo importante ahora era ¿Cómo evitar que a su sempai no le diera un síncope cómo parecía que estaba a punto de darle? Justo la persona más vergonzosa y pudorosa de todo el equipo era quien venía a descubrirlos.

Y a penas era el segundo día que estaban juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Lo único que puede decir, que no sean excusas que no vienen al caso, es lo siento. Lamento la tardanza de meses para tener un nuevo capítulo. El tiempo a veces simplemente pasa volando.

Adivinen qué! Sobreviví al semestre. Acabo de pasar los primeros finales y me quedan otros el próximo mes pero, mientras, creo poder actualizar más seguido (esta vez, en serio).

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Siempre me han animado un poquito más el día cada vez que llegaba alguno nuevo.

Todavía hay historia para rato, así que espero que les esté gustando.

Sin más que decir, disfruten!

* * *

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo**

 **Capítulo 6**

Decir que ninguno de los tres había podido estar tranquilo el resto del día, era poco.

Kageyama y Hinata, cada uno en su salón, no dejaban de reprenderse mentalmente por haberse comportado de esa forma en el colegio y tampoco podían evitar esa sensación de sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos (cuando, en realidad, nadie les prestaba más atención que la de costumbre). Estaban contentos, sí, pues las cosas entre ellos estaban un poco más claras que al inicio del día. Pero ¿sería acaso que para el entrenamiento de la tarde todos sus compañeros de equipo estarían enterados de… lo suyo? (lo que sea que fuese que pasaba entre ellos).

Asahi no se veía más nervioso que lo normal mientras se quedaba en su lugar del salón mirando distraídamente por la ventana, pero era evidente que algo ocupaba su mente fuera de la clase. Desde su lugar, Suga y Daichi compartieron una mirada confundida.

Volviendo a la escena del baño, Azumane realmente no les había dado tiempo a los de primero para explicar la situación (o, más bien, inventar una excusa creíble para lo que había sucedido), pues había salido prácticamente corriendo luego de quedarse los tres en un incómodo silencio por más de medio minuto. Kageyama y Hinata habían entrado en pánico después de eso.

Si había que indagar en los pensamientos del chico de tercero… Asahi no estaba molesto con la situación de ambos chicos en sí (Dios, eso sería tan hipócrita de su parte), pero sí había sido lo más incómodo de la vida y, si debía ser sincero, lo más sorprendente que había visto en lo que iba del año.

¿No se suponía que esos chicos eran rivales que se odiaban? Bueno, admitía que su relación había mejorado increíblemente desde aquel primer día de clases, pero de aquello a _eso_ que había oído en el sanitario era… un trecho bastante enorme.

Pero, si lo pensaba por otro lado, Hinata y Kageyama se entendían tan a la perfección el uno al otro (a veces, viendo desde afuera, asustaba un poco), que hasta era extraño que no ocurriese antes. O al contrario, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que ocurriera en ese momento.

Asahi movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro como si eso fuese a alejar todos sus pensamientos mezclados y sin sentido.

Porque ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensaba? Sí, había sido una situación por demás incómoda y todo eso pero era un asunto que debía importar sólo a los involucrados, mientras no afectara al equipo en sí, supuso.

Además, sus kohais hacían una disparatada pero linda pareja (se permitió sonreír un poco. Sólo un poco).

* * *

El entrenamiento de la tarde había sido _relativamente_ normal.

Relativo, porque si lograbas ignorar el comportamiento extraño y absurdo del dúo de raros, no había nada fuera de lo normal ( _la misma historia de siempre_ , había murmurado Tsukishima).

Hinata y Kageyama habían practicado con la misma energía y la misma habilidad de siempre, pero el pelirrojo había mostrado un grado más de torpeza que de costumbre y Kageyama _no le había gritado por ello_ en ningún momento. Después del alivio inicial al notar que ninguno de sus compañeros los miraban de forma extraña ni había murmullos sobre ellos en ningún lado, pasaron a estar pendientes de los movimientos del as del equipo, como si Asahi fuese a hacer algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido en el receso en cualquier momento.

Conocían así de poco a su sempai.

Cuando el sol cayó y la hora del entrenamiento terminó, ambos se adelantaron a cambiarse y salir del lugar a propósito. Fue bastante extraño, pues ellos siempre se quedaban horas extra practicando sus pases. Asahi se encogió de hombros internamente, mientras se despedía de Suga y Daichi quienes eran los últimos que quedaban en el vestuario del gimnasio. Cargó su mochila al hombro y salió del gimnasio donde ya no quedaba nadie.

— ¡Asahi-san!

Apenas había dado unos diez pasos fuera del lugar cuando el grito al unísono le hizo saltar en su lugar y soltar un grito (muy valiente Asahi, muy valiente). Se volteó con la mochila entre sus manos, dispuesto a usarla para su defensa, hasta que notó quiénes lo habían llamado.

Hinata lo miraba desde su lugar directo a los ojos, mientras Kageyama miraba algún punto indefinido en el suelo. Ambos con la cara un poco roja. Antes de que pudiera preguntarles qué sucedía, ambos chicos se inclinaron hacia él en señal de disculpa.

—Lamentamos lo que ocurrió en el receso— Dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa por los nervios— ¡No volverá a suceder!

Asahi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder.

— Así que, por favor, mantenlo como un secreto de los demás— Pidió Kageyama y ninguno levantó el rostro por el momento.

Azumane los miró desde su lugar, primero sorprendido por la escena frente a él (de nuevo) y, admitía, bastante nervioso porque alguien más viera la escena; suficiente tenía ya con su fama de que era un chico malo. Pero luego de un segundo, pensó seriamente en lo que esos chicos le estaban pidiendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño.

— Me sorprende que ustedes piensen eso— El tono de voz serio hizo que por fin ambos levantaran la cabeza, cosa que solo volvió a poner nervioso a Asahi— Es decir, c-creí que como equipo, ya saben, h-habíamos llegado a confiar en cada uno.

Kageyama y Hinata inclinaron la cabeza levemente hacia el mismo lado, sin entender. Asahi suspiró.

— No voy a decirle nada a nadie ¿d-de acuerdo?— Aclaró levantando las palmas de sus manos— Es asunto suyo y de nadie más. En primer lugar, lo que sea que hagan que no afecte al equipo corre por su cuenta. En segundo lugar, como amigos… ¿de verdad creen que los expondría a los demás de esa forma?

Tuvo miedo ante las miradas de admiración repentinas que le devolvió el par. Casi podía ver destellos invisibles salir de ellos. Desvió la mirada, apenado, mientras se rascaba distraídamente una mejilla.

— ¿Entonces, no te molesta… esto?— Preguntó Hinata, señalando el espacio entre ellos. Kageyama le dio una mirada entre sorprendida y confundida por tal pregunta. Por su lado, Asahi sintió las mejillas calientes.

—N-no. O sea… n-no soy nadie p-para opinar— No podía mirarlos a los ojos— C-creo que cada quien sabe con quién se siente cómodo y es… bueno, feliz. Es lo único que importa.

La respuesta resultó ser más profunda de lo que parecía. El sonrojo cubrió a ambos chicos de primero. Ese era un nivel al que ninguno había querido hablar aún. Sólo habían compartido algunos (bastantes) besos, y si bien estaban de acuerdo en que se sentía como algo correcto y que ambos querían seguir haciéndolo, decir que se hacían _feliz_ el uno al otro era…. Demasiado. Aún.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que no deben preocuparse por mi— Les sonrió a ambos, antes de poner una expresión incómoda de nuevo— Pero limítense un poco en la escuela ¿bien?

Ambos asintieron, nuevamente apenados. Luego de eso, se despidieron tímidamente de Asahi pero con las sonrisas intactas en sus rostros. Azumane los vio alejarse. Los vio iniciar una competencia sobre quién corría más rápido a pocos metros de distancia y sonrió, divertido.

— Entonces…

Se volteó con rapidez, asustado una vez más a pesar de que podía reconocer la voz a la perfección. Nishinoya salió de entre la sombra que proyectaba la pared del gimnasio. Una expresión seria en su rostro.

Noya había escuchado la conversación. Asahi sintió su cara enrojecer de forma descomunal.

—… eso significa que ya tienes una respuesta para mí ¿verdad, Asahi-san?

Entre todo el calor repentino que sentía, la voz de repente perdida en algún lugar de su garganta y el nervioso temblor que lo recorría desde que vio el rostro del líbero, Asahi lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Nishinoya ocupó todo su rostro. Y Asahi creyó que el sol había decidido quedarse un rato más para mostrarle su brillo.

* * *

Ese día Hinata había ido sin su bicicleta (por lo temprano que había salido de casa), así que ambos caminaban a la par, en un cómodo silencio. La competencia había quedado olvidada varias calles atrás. Las luces de la calle era todo lo que iluminaba el camino y el rumor de los sonidos naturales los envolvía. Era el primer momento en todo el día que se sentían realmente tranquilos.

Kageyama miró de reojo el rostro de Hinata, fijo en la lejanía, y bajó la mirada hasta su mano que caía a un lado. Tan cerca de la suya propia. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro.

Hinata lo estaba mirando de la misma forma.

Los rostros de ambos se encendieron en un fuerte tono rojizo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

— ¡Qué rayos estas mirando!— Vociferó Kageyama mientras su mano apretaba con furia (y tanta vergüenza) la cabeza de Hinata.

— ¡Oye, bakageyama, eso duele idiota!— Se quejó el pelirrojo. Pronto ambos estaban forcejeando en medio de la calle.

— ¡No me mires de una forma tan vergonzosa!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien estuvo mirando primero! ¡Idiota!

Ante eso, Kageyama detuvo su movimiento. Ambos estaban con las manos sobre el otro, empujando por diferentes razones a las que habían tenido el fin de semana. Sus caras estaban a un palmo de distancia y la realización de ello fue _demasiado._

Hinata dejó escapar una nerviosa carcajada. Y luego le siguió otra. Kageyama lo soltó, desviando la mirada pero con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Después de eso, el pelirrojo logró calmarse. La atmósfera entre ellos era tan confortable y cálida que casi los tomó por sorpresa. Ambos siguieron caminando.

—Kageyama…— La voz de Hinata fue un sorprendente susurro. El aludido lo miró pero no consiguió conectar sus ojos— ¿Qué… qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Ir a casa?— Le respondió completamente perdido. Hinata lo miró como si fuera el mayor idiota del mundo (un poco de razón tenía).

— Con esto— Le aclaró, haciendo la misma seña que momentos atrás le había hecho a su sempai para señalarlos a ellos mismos. Kageyama entendió y tragó saliva, pensando la respuesta apropiada.

— ¿Quieres dejarlo?— Preguntó, sorprendido por su propio nerviosismo. Hinata frunció el ceño hacia el suelo antes de negar fehacientemente con la cabeza. Algo saltó dentro del setter— Entonces no hay que hacer nada. Sólo seguir como estamos ahora. ¿Está bien eso?

Ignoró la voz en su interior que le decía que eso no era lo que _realmente_ quería decir. Hinata vaciló un momento, entonces, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió, para finalmente asentir.

No había por qué ponerle un nombre todavía a esto. No había por qué complicar las cosas. Ellos seguirían siendo compañeros de vóley, rivales y amigos, pero un poco más íntimos (en el sentido literal de la palabra).

Un poco embobado aún por la sonrisa que acababa de mostrarle el pelirrojo, Kageyama se sorprendió cuando el mismo dejó de caminar. Con sólo un vistazo alrededor, notó que ya estaban en la esquina donde solían separarse para ir cada uno a casa.

— Entonces…— Comenzó Hinata. Kageyama sintió su corazón acelerarse en cuanto vio las mejillas sonrojadas del chico. En serio ¿cuántas veces puede sonrojarse una persona en menos de una hora? — Nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?

El lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo. Ambos estaban tan cerca, uno frente a otro, que si Hinata daba tan solo medio paso más podría apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del más alto. Estuvo tentado a probarlo, pero la expectativa que sentía en ese momento no le dejó pensar en otra cosa más que en la mirada profunda del chico frente a él.

— Sí— Susurró Kageyama. Observó como Hinata miraba sus pies de forma nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Este chico iba a matarlo un día de estos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó a Hinata por la barbilla y después de mirar sólo por un segundo a esos sorprendidos ojos, se inclinó sobre su boca.

Inició como un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios. Entonces Hinata reaccionó y, como gratamente Kageyama había descubierto que le gustaba, siguió su ritmo intentando tomar el control. Sus brazos rodearon al chico por la cintura, mientras los contrarios se enredaban a su cuello. Sus toques eran delicados, tan diferentes a los del sábado pero que igualmente enviaban chispas a su cuerpo. Hinata tiró más de él hacia abajo y por un momento Tobio se preguntó si el chico estaba parado de puntas de pies. Eso lo hizo sonreír en medio del beso.

Al sentir la sonrisa, Hinata se separó un poco de él. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Shouyo sonrió con una de _esas_ enormes sonrisas, sin mover sus brazos del lugar.

Ante tal imagen, Tobio sólo pudo hacer una cosa; juntar sus bocas nuevamente, ahora con necesidad. Con un brazo acercó a Hinata lo más que pudo hacia su propio cuerpo y la otra mano la llevó a la mejilla del chico, la cual acarició con su pulgar. El frío aire de alrededor hacía un maravilloso contraste con la calidez de los cuerpos de ambos. Pronto se encontraron atrapados en un beso sin final, abrazos apretujados y sonrisas que escapaban de sus bocas en medio de todo ello (alguien debía anotar el récord de sonrisas que Kageyama estaba mostrando ese día).

Se separaron recién cuando el murmullo del motor de un auto llegó hasta ellos. Con el corazón a mil y los rostros encendidos cual farolitos de navidad, miraron hacia el suelo mientras dicho vehículo pasaba junto a ellos para perderse al doblar en la siguiente esquina. Entonces se miraron con mil sentimientos en sus ojos.

— Creo que… tenemos que buscar mejores lugares donde hacer este tipo de cosas— Comentó Hinata avergonzado. Kageyama asintió para darle la razón.

— Es hora de ir a casa— Se llevó una mano al cabello, como si tuviese la necesidad de acomodarlo— No te quedes dormido mañana.

— Como si eso alguna vez pasara— Refutó Hinata un poco mosqueado, pero le sonrió de nuevo— Te veo mañana, bakageyama.

Como si fuese un impulso de último momento, se empujó con las puntas de sus pies contra el otro chico y lo besó una vez más. Duró apenas unos segundos y entonces se alejó para girarse y casi correr en dirección a su casa.

Kageyama se quedó mirando en esa misma dirección, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. No era el primer beso que compartían, obviamente, pero se había sentido de alguna forma diferente.

 _No quiero irme._

 _Te veo mañana._

Y Kageyama no sabía qué hacer con todas esas emociones. Dios, había sido el día más largo de la vida (sin contar aquellos donde habían tenido partidos importantes, claro). Agitando su cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro se giró en dirección a su propia casa.

* * *

— ¿Esta vez lo notaste, verdad?

Daichi se permitió rodar los ojos ante las palabras de Suga.

Ambos estaban en la habitación del capitán, acomodados sobre una mesa y haciendo sus deberes. Debían hacer horas extras de estudio si querían poder seguir jugando con tranquilidad. Con una pequeña sonrisa miró a Suga, quien siguió metido en su tarea después de hacer tal comentario.

— Sí, esta vez lo noté.

Daichi nunca iba a entender cómo Sugawara podía estar siempre tan pendiente de sus compañeros de equipo y al mismo tiempo seguir con su propia de vida de forma tan normal como lo hacía.

— Sé que algo está pasando con ellos, pero no tengo idea de qué…— Vacilo el chico, apoyando su lápiz en su mejilla.

— Si es algo en lo que puedas ayudar, definitivamente Hinata y Kageyama vendrán a ti— Le dijo Daichi con un tono tranquilo. Suga lo miró— Saben que pueden contar contigo. Y conmigo, y todos los demás.

Sugawara se le quedó mirando un momento, por lo que Daichi comenzó a ponerse nervioso pensando en si habría dicho algo mal. La verdad era que tampoco había dicho mucho. Entonces, Suga sonrió con cariño.

— ¿Por qué siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir bien?

Daichi se sonrojó levemente ante sus palabras y Suga dejó salir una carcajada. Estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, por lo que el peliplata recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro un momento. El aroma natural de Daichi era su favorito.

— Espera al año que viene, cuando estemos en nuestro departamento no sólo sabré que _decir,_ también sabré qué _hacer_ para hacerte sentir bien.

El comentario fue suficiente para que Sugawara se respingara en su lugar, con la cara totalmente roja, y mirara al chico a su lado como acusándolo de una broma muy cruel.

— ¡Daichi!— Le reprendió, pero la vergüenza era obvia. Esta vez, fue Sawamura quién se carcajeó.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Entre ellos ya no hacía falta utilizar muchas palabras. Suga bufó antes de volver a su tarea.

— No olvidaré esas palabras…— Susurró después de un momento, tan bajito que Daichi creyó haberlas imaginado en un primer momento.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a la vez que agitaba la cabeza y volvía su atención hacia el libro de texto frente a él. Para compartir un departamento primero ambos necesitaban entrar a la misma universidad, y para eso, debían ponerse a estudiar.

Volvió a sonreír cuando sintió a Suga acercándose un poco más a él, como si no quisiera alejarse de esa calidez y ese aroma que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

 _¿Llegaste?_

Hinata frunció el ceño pero en un gesto divertido cuando leyó el nuevo mensaje en su teléfono. Acababa de entrar a su habitación cuando lo recibió. El intento de Kageyama de ser escueto para no mostrar un interés exagerado en su mensaje, le parecía lo más tierno del mundo (no que alguna vez fuese a decírselo).

 _Hace unos cinco minutos!_

 _¿Y tú?_

La respuesta apenas tardó segundos.

 _Igual. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?_

Hinata dudó un momento sobre el teclado de su teléfono. ¿Decir alguna tontería como excusa o hablar con la verdad?

 _Entré un poco en pánico porque sentí que si no me movía rápido no iba a ser capaz de alejarme de ti_

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, esperando la respuesta. Había optado por ser sincero pero no tenía idea de cómo sería eso tomado por el otro chico.

 _Eres tan IDIOTA_

…

 _Te veo mañana Hinata_

Cuando Hinata bajó a cenar con tal sonrisa idiota en el rostro (haciendo honor a lo dicho por Kageyama), su madre y Natsu compartieron una mirada divertida. Luego se encogieron de hombros y decidieron en silencio que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Hinata no habría soportado verse tan expuesto, después de todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** ¡Estoy maravillada con sus hermosos comentarios! Realmente me alegra muchísimo que la historia les guste.

Sí, tardo en actualizar y sinceramente me disculpo por ello. Escribo cuando encuentro tiempo y siempre y cuando la inspiración haga su magia. Es más, acabo de entrar en época de finales en la Uni y por alguna razón siempre es en este tiempo cuando más ganas tengo de escribir (me odio un poco). Pero tengan en claro que no tengo ningún deseo de dejar esta historia abandonada. Sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, porfa.

De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, gracias por todos sus reviews y favoritos!

Espero que este capítulo les guste, el siguiente lo subiré pronto!

* * *

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo**

 **Capítulo 7**

Cruzarse ese día con Hinata por los pasillos de la escuela era, por decir poco, cruzarse con el sol mismo. Brillante, arrasadoramente cálido. Aún si la sonrisa estaba dirigida a su teléfono, si cruzabas más de dos segundos miradas con él probablemente quedarías ciego.

O al menos eso le gustaba pensar a Yachi con gracia. Sonaba exagerado pero era un poco el sentimiento que su amigo le infundía en ese momento. Ambos caminaban con dirección a la cafetería mientras su grupo de amigos del salón iba unos pasos más adelantados que ellos. Y aunque la rubia se moría de ganas por asomarse sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y ver qué era lo que tanto le hacía sonreír, su siempre presente moral se lo impedía. Si Hinata tenía algo que contarle lo haría tarde o temprano. Creía, con bastante convicción, que eran lo suficientemente amigos como para que eso ocurriese.

— Te ves contento, Hinata — Le comentó de igual forma, su lado curioso ganándole por un momento.

El chico sólo respondió con un sonido similar a un sí, mientras las comisuras de su sonrisa se elevaban un poquito más. Yachi se rió ante el gesto para sí misma y decidió dejar a su amigo seguir en la nube en la que estaba. Pero entonces, Hinata detuvo su andar mientras leía algo en la pantalla. Como si fuera posible, su sonrisa se agrandó aún más y levantó la vista, como tomando consciencia de dónde estaba por primera vez.

— Eh… ¿crees que los demás se molesten si no voy a la cafetería como habíamos dicho?— Preguntó. Yachi frunció el ceño, confundida ante el repentino cambio de planes.

— No lo creo ¿Irás a algún otro lado?

Hinata asintió, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo.

— Olvidé que quedé con Kageyama para practicar durante el almuerzo — Su cara teatral evidenciaba que probablemente había olvidado tal cosa. Y si algo sabía Yachi sobre el setter de Karasuno, era que su paciencia era prácticamente nula para ese tipo de cosas. Le dio una mirada simpatizante a su amigo— ¡Va a matarme si tardo un minuto más!

— Tranquilo, yo les aviso a los demás— Le aseguró — Ve. Nos vemos en clase.

Hinata asintió de nuevo y luego de agradecerle salió corriendo con la misma energía de siempre.

Por su parte, Yachi sonrió para sí misma. Le gustaba cuando sus compañeros del equipo se llevaban bien, principalmente ese par. Siempre le había impresionado la conexión que parecían tener fuera y dentro de la cancha, por ello mismo se sentía sumamente incómoda y, quizás, algo decepcionada cuando los veía discutir por algo serio.

Se encogió de hombros antes de alcanzar al grupo de sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando llegó a una de las partes más alejadas del patio, Hinata apoyó sus manos en su cadera mientras buscaba a su objetivo con la vista.

No había sido su intención mentirle a Yachi, para nada. De hecho, sí iba a practicar durante el almuerzo con Kageyama, obviamente, sólo que no era algo que habían planeado de antemano. Él había aceptado de buena gana comer en la cafetería con sus compañeros ese día, pero cierto mensaje había cambiado sus planea por completo.

 _¿Almuerzo?_

Ya desde el simple hecho de que fuese Kageyama quien tuviera la iniciativa de almorzar juntos ese día era algo para conmemorar.

No había que malinterpretarlo, ellos solían comer casi siempre juntos, aún antes de que _eso_ que estaba pasando entre ellos ocurriese. Pero generalmente era Hinata quien corría hasta el salón del pelinegro y prácticamente lo arrastraba a almorzar para luego acabar practicando pases. Hoy, en cambio, Kageyama le había escrito y le había preguntado, muy a su propia forma claro, si quería que almorzaran juntos.

Sonrió cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando; Kageyama estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, mirando con desinterés algo en su teléfono. Hinata corrió hasta él y sin ningún aviso se dejó caer a su lado. Su costado quedó pegado al del otro chico, quien se quejó por la repentina falta de espacio personal.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso?— Dijo Kageyama con un tono irritado en su voz, pero un imperceptible sonrojo se había posado en sus mejillas. Con disimulación, recorrió la zona del patio donde estaban, buscando si alguien los miraba de forma extraña. Pero la verdad era que cada quien estaba metido en lo suyo y esa ni siquiera era una zona muy concurrida.

— ¡Sh, Bakageyama! Arruinas la calma de este lugar.

— Tú arruinas la calma de cualquier lugar.

Hinata protestó por lo dicho y se alejó de él, comenzando una de sus discusiones sin sentido. De todas formas no duró mucho cuando Kageyama, quien tenía su almuerzo en sus manos, observó las manos vacías de su acompañante. Levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

— ¿Y tu almuerzo?

El pelirrojo pestañeó dos veces ante la pregunta. Entonces miró el regazo de su compañero y luego el suyo propio donde debería haber un almuerzo, mínimamente. Un almuerzo que, si no se hubiese apresurado y hubiese llegado hasta la cafetería, podría haber comprado perfectamente.

— Ah, olvidé comprarlo.

Kageyama le dio una mirada incrédula por un momento, y luego suspiró casi como si estuviese resignado a la idiotez humana.

— ¿Eres idiota?

— ¡Cállate! Fue culpa de tu mensaje tan sorpresivo, no tuve tiempo de pensar — Hinata se puso rojo a medida que las palabras dejaban su boca, a media que notaba su error al pronunciarlas.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡No es la primera vez que comemos juntos!— Kageyama se sentía abrumado; por un lado por saber que algo tan simple como un mensaje le había hecho olvidar a Hinata algo tan importante como su almuerzo, y por el otro porque eso significaba que había hecho algo poco común en él. Y él no quería hacer cosas poco comunes, no quería asustar a Hinata haciendo cosas que generalmente no hacía.

— Fue la primera vez que lo pedías tú… — Murmuró el otro, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos — Fue extraño, pero se sintió bien.

El rostro de Kageyama podría hacer una combustión espontánea en ese momento. No sólo por lo que implicaban las palabras que el chico a su lado acababa de decir, sino porque la última oración podía usarla tranquilamente para otros aspectos… nuevos de su relación.

Observó a Hinata una vez que pudo calmarse. El chico tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro pero no lo miraba a los ojos, como inseguro de qué hacer ahora. Con un profundo suspiro, Kageyama se dijo a sí mismo que debía actuar como quisiese.

— Puedes comer del mío— Murmuro tendiendo su propio almuerzo hacia el chico — Mi mamá siempre hace demasiado de todas formas, con eso de que estoy en crecimiento.

— Oye ¿Cuánto más planeas crecer?— Le dijo Hinata como si estuviese ofendido ante la idea de que siguiera creciendo mientras él mismo no lo hacía — Pero… ¿estás seguro? Puedo ir hasta la cafetería…

— Con la hora que es, tardarías años en la fila y el receso acabaría antes de que siquiera pudieses volver aquí. Puedes tomar del mío, ya te dije.

Hinata asintió, repentinamente cohibido. No era su campo de interés, pero a veces los protagonistas de los mangas que leía compartían el almuerzo con la heroína o la chica que les gustaba y eso era considerado como una escena romántica ¿no?

Ante tal realización su rostro tomó el tono de su cabello, pero antes de que siquiera Kageyama pudiese notarlo agitó con fuerza su cabeza alejando tales pensamientos. El setter sólo estaba siendo considerado con él, no había por qué buscarle otro sentido a sus acciones. Suficientemente sorprendente era que se estuviese apiadando de su situación.

Con la cajita en el medio de los dos, se dispusieron a comer. Luego de los primeros minutos la incomodidad inicial desapareció a medida que Hinata llenaba el aire con su energía de siempre; comentado sobre esto y aquello que hubiese ocurrido desde el entrenamiento matutino hasta ese momento, dando opiniones sobre cierto partido de vóley importante que habían pasado la tarde anterior por la televisión. Kageyama al principio parecía ignorarlo pero él sabía perfectamente que cada una de sus palabras eran escuchadas. Cada tanto el rubio también compartía un comentario y le dijo cada una de sus impresiones sobre el partido.

Eso era lo que siempre sucedía. Al principio montaban toda una escena (la cual Yachi atribuiría como cómica) pero siempre acababan congeniando a la perfección y con una extraña paz a su alrededor. Sabía también que ello casi nunca pasaba si el resto del equipo estaba cerca. Era como una especie de secreto entre ellos, saber que podían llevarse así de bien, pasar tanto tiempo el uno con el otro.

— ¡Estaba delicioso! Tu mamá cocina realmente bien— Elogió con sinceridad mientras se estiraba una vez que terminaron de comer. Kageyama asintió como si concordara con su opinión.

— Casi siempre te he visto con un almuerzo hecho por tu mamá— Comentó el pelinegro, como si preguntarle directamente por qué ese día no tenía un almuerzo hecho en casa fuese algo demasiado íntimo. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

— Esta mañana Natsu despertó con una fiebre muy alta. Le dije a mamá que no se preocupara por cocinar, así que yo hice el desayuno y la idea era comprar algo en la cafetería— Lo último lo dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza, en clara señal de que se avergonzaba aún de su error.

Kageyama lo miró en silencio con una mirada indescifrable.

— Espero que ella ya esté mejor…— Comentó Hinata con un suspiro que denotaba su preocupación por su pequeña hermanita. Kageyama combatió la sonrisa que quiso escapar de su boca con todo lo que pudo.

— Eres muy unido a ella ¿no?— Preguntó mientras comenzaba a guardar lo que habían utilizado para almorzar.

— ¡Natsu es la niña más divertida que conozco!— Los ojos de Hinata brillaban al hablar de su hermana— Es súper lista y le gusta mucho jugar al vóley conmigo.

Sin poder evitarlo ya, Kageyama sonrió ante la imagen de una mini versión de Hinata tan hiperactiva como era el real. Hinata notó su sonrisa con un poco de sorpresa y su mirada, sin querer, se dulcificó ante la vista. Se sonrieron apenas un momento antes de que ambos, al mismo tiempo, notaran la extraña atmósfera que se había instalado y desviaran sus rostros a lados opuestos. Quién diría que después de las veces que se habían besado ese tipo de cosas aún los avergonzaba hasta la muerte. Quizás era porque esos momentos implicaban algo más allá de una atracción meramente física.

— ¿Vamos a practicar o no?— Preguntó Kageyama, levantándose de su lugar con la pelota ya en mano. Hinata pareció olvidar todo sobre su timidez de hacía un momento y asintió con vehemencia mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para hacer más lugar.

Por lo que duró el resto del receso estuvieron practicando pases. Nada fuera de lo normal, con calma. En realidad sólo lo practicaban por el simple hecho de hacer algo relacionado al vóley pues ambos eran unos idiotas que no vivían sin tal deporte.

Claro que los reclamos de parte de Kageyama no faltaron, al igual que los gritos de frustración de Hinata. Pero eso era de lo más normal entre ellos, esa era su forma de entenderse y eso era lo que les había permitido llegar hasta donde estaban. Eran ellos dos y la pelota. El resto había desaparecido.

Por lo menos, hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó por toda la escuela. Hinata golpeó la última pelota en el aire antes de mirar hacia el edificio. Había acabado la diversión hasta que llegara el final de clases y pudiesen acudir a su amado club de vóley. Estiró un poco la espalda mientras Kageyama tomaba el balón y se acercaba a él con inusitada lentitud.

Hinata estaba a punto de decirle que se apurara cuando notó la mirada profunda de esos ojos azules sobre él y, como siempre ocurría, ya no pudo emitir palabra. Con lo cursi que sonaba dentro de su cabeza, jamás lo diría en voz alta pero la mirada de Kageyama en ese tipo de momento le producía tal escalofrío que incluso era satisfactorio tenerla sobre él. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies y todo él se convertía en una bola de expectación porque sabía que algo ocurriría.

Efectivamente, aún con la pelota bajo uno de sus brazos, Kageyama se acercó lo que más pudo a él y tomó una de sus mejillas con increíble suavidad. Sus ojos miraron directamente a los irises marrones del más bajo, quien casi pareció temblar ante el toque. El pulgar de Tobio acarició la piel bajo su tacto. Casi como un reflejo, la mano contraria de Shouyo se aferró a la camiseta del contrario y sostuvo el aliento.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, pero no menos satisfactorio, Kageyama se inclinó sobre él y depositó un casto y cálido beso sobre la comisura de los labios ajenos. La pequeña corriente de aire que pasó entre ellos en ese momento sólo hizo que pareciera aún más irreal.

Sin embargo, cuando Hinata iba a demandar un beso de la forma correcta Kageyama se alejó de él con dirección al edificio escolar.

— Llegaremos tarde— Murmuró como si hacía un segundo no hubiese estado perdido en otro plano, dentro de aquellos chispeantes irises.

Hinata boqueó en su lugar cuando de repente recordó que estaban en medio del patio de la escuela. Con la cara encendida a más no poder, observó los alrededores casi asustado de que alguien hubiese estado presenciando su íntima escena. Para alivio de su corazón, en ese momento no había nadie en la zona donde ellos estaban.

— ¡Qué rayos fue eso, Bakageyama!— Gritó hacia su compañero, quien ya estaba varios metros alejado. Intentando que su sonrojo desapareciera corrió hasta él para seguir increpándolo de forma ruidosa como siempre.

Por su lado, Kageyama aceleró el paso. No quería que Hinata lo viera porque no había forma de que pudiese ocultar su propio sonrojo. No sabía qué le había pasado en aquel momento pero alejarse del ruidoso chico había sido prácticamente tarea imposible para él. En aquel momento, con una leve capa de sudor sobre su piel y la brisa arremolinando los cabellos naranjas ajenos, había querido acercarse a Hinata y abrazarlo. Abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudiese incluso si el otro le rogaba porque lo dejase ir. Su aroma había llegado a él y entonces las ganas de abrazarlo se habían convertido en ganas de besarlo hasta que sus labios doliesen.

Nadie podía culparlo. Llevaba cuatro días exactamente, desde aquel lunes dónde habían ocurrido tantas cosas, sin tocar al pelirrojo o sin besarlo más allá de un corto beso cuando se despedían para ir a casa. Y siempre y cuando Yachi no estuviese con ellos. Pudo intuir con alegría, que Hinata se sentía igual o peor que él por la forma en cómo se había aferrado o la forma en que lo había mirado _expectante, anhelante_ de que Tobio hiciese algo.

Para peor, quizá ese día era viernes pero al día siguiente tenían un partido de práctica con una escuela de la zona y la verdad ninguno de los dos quería desconcentrarse o asistir a la práctica cansados. Por tanto, debían esperar un poco más hasta finalmente poder verse un rato fuera de la escuela.

Mientras Kageyama y Hinata caminaban a paso apresurado hasta sus salones, detrás de ellos y oculto tras un grueso pilar, Yamaguchi se sonrió para sí mismo con sincera alegría.

Lo que acababa de ver entre sus compañeros de equipo explicaba a la perfección muchas cosas. Se encogió de hombros, divertido. Realmente le alegraba ver a ese par llevándose _tan_ bien.

* * *

— Yamaguchi, me estás poniendo nervioso— Comentó Tsukishima mientras ambos caminaban aquella tarde fuera de la escuela. Las actividades del club acababan de terminar y ellos habían sido los primeros en alejarse.

— Lo siento, Tsukki.

— ¿Me vas a decir a que se debe esa sonrisa extraña que has tenido todo el día?— Ante lo dicho, Yamaguchi sólo se rió y negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada, en serio. Vi algo gracioso hoy y me seguía viniendo a la mente, nada más.

— Hm.

Tsukishima, aunque no había creído palabra alguna, no dijo nada más al respecto. Si tuviese que ver con ellos dos, Yamaguchi le habría dicho sin duda alguna. Así que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él, por ende no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ambos siguieron caminando a paso lento, yendo por una de las calles menos transcurridas de la ciudad con dirección a sus casas. Tsukishima iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Uno de los brazos de Tadashi se mecía contra el suyo propio cada vez que daba un paso, enviándole una sensación cálida por el cuerpo.

Aún si se había quejado por la causa, le gustaba que Yamaguchi hubiese estado de tan buen humor todo ese día. Él sabía que el chico realmente necesitaba que lo rodeasen cosas buenas y nada más en ese último tiempo. Ante tal pensamiento, apretó sus manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos; sabía que no podía hacer realmente mucho por ayudar a la persona más preciada para él y eso solo lo llenaba de impotencia.

Acrecentando tal sentimiento, cuando iban acercándose a la casa del castaño todo rastro de buen humor desapareció de su rostro. Sólo bastó ver el auto estacionado en el garaje para saber a qué se debía tal cambio. Ambos se detuvieron a unos metros, observando el vehículo como si fuese el culpable de sus más grandes pesadillas.

— Papá está en casa— Susurró Yamaguchi más para sí mismo que para ser oído por alguien más. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, inseguro de qué hacer.

— Puedes venir a dormir a casa— Ofreció en un tono estoico. Para aumentar su molestia, Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

— No te preocupes, Tsukki. Sabía que iba a volver, sólo lo olvidé por un momento— Se encogió de hombros— Estaré bien. Y tú necesitas descansar bien, seguramente mañana serás titular todo el partido.

Los ojos dorados de Kei se posaron sobre el pecoso con pesadez, haciéndole notar su disconformidad con su respuesta.

— Tadashi.

— Kei, estaré bien— Le respondió antes de que pudiese seguir hablando— De todas formas no íbamos a poder seguir ignorándolo para siempre.

Con eso dicho le dio un rápido beso en los labios al rubio y se alejó hacia su casa. Antes de cruzar el jardín, se volteó y le sonrió una vez más.

— ¿Te veré mañana, sí?

Como respuesta, Tsukishima sólo asintió. Y, mientras veía la espalda del chico desaparecer tras la puerta, inspiró profundamente. Más le valía al estúpido padre de su preciado novio no hacerle llorar ni una sola vez más, porque él se enteraría y la última vez había prometido que no dejaría que tal cosa volviese a ocurrir.

Con un nuevo humor negro sobre él, se dirigió a su casa. Le sería realmente difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

Cuando Kageyama llegó a casa, sus planes consistían en tomar una larga ducha, cenar con sus padres e irse a la cama lo más temprano posible. Se merecía una buena noche de sueño si quería rendir al cien por ciento en el partido del día siguiente.

Apenas había saludado a su madre en la cocina y se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme en su habitación cuando su teléfono sonó.

Repentinamente preocupado por ver el nombre de Hinata en la pantalla, atendió con rapidez.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Yo, Kageyama!

Suspiró de alivio al notar que la voz del chico se escuchaba perfectamente normal, evidenciando que no estaba en ningún tipo de peligro letal. Con un poco de irritación hacia sí mismo por haberse preocupado de esa forma, le preguntó qué sucedía.

— Verás…— Titubeó— ¿Recuerdas que hoy te dije que Natsu había despertado con una fiebre muy alta?

— ¿Ella está bien?— Se apresuró a preguntar, asustado una vez más.

— Sí, sí. O al menos lo estará, en un par de días. El pediatra le dijo a mamá que es una enfermedad muy común esta época, muy similar a un resfriado. El problema es que aparentemente es bastante contagiosa. Mamá no tiene otra opción más que quedarse con ella, obviamente. Y yo ni siquiera lo dudaría un segundo si no fuese por el partido de mañana…

Hinata hizo un silencio extraño por un momento que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Puedopasarlanocheentucasa?

Kageyama pestañeó una vez sin haber entendido para nada lo que el chico había dicho.

— Oye, idiota, habla claro. No pude entender nada.

Del otro lado de la línea, Hinata tomó aire (y valor) profundamente.

— ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa?

La respuesta automática que quiso salir de los labios de Kageyama fue un muy obvio y entusiasta sí. Lo que lo hizo dudar un momento fue el recuerdo de aquel momento en el almuerzo, donde no había podido reprimir sus impulsos de acercarse a Hinata. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer tal cosa si compartían habitación esa noche? En otro momento no le molestaría para nada, ciertamente, pero tenían un partido al día siguiente. No iba a arruinar su rendimiento por puro deseo de… contacto personal.

— ¿…Kageyama?— La voz de Hinata era temerosa; como si un posible rechazo de parte del pelinegro fuese algo que simplemente no pudiese soportar. Eso fue lo que le hizo terminar de decidirse.

— Claro que sí, Hinata. No creo que mis padres tengan problema tampoco.

— ¡Genial! Llevaré una tarta de mamá como agradecimiento ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Cuando la llamada terminó, Kageyama dio una mirada a su pulcra y ordenada habitación. Su teléfono cayó a su lado, sostenido en su mano, y tragó saliva.

Si desde ya su corazón se había acelerado con escuchar la voz de Hinata ¿Cómo iba a aguantarse esa noche sin acercarse a él?

Pasó una mano por su pelo, en un gesto de preocupación. Esperaba que Hinata al menos fuese consciente de lo que causaba sobre él y se comportara lo más distante posible esa noche.

Dios, se había metido en un buen lío.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Lo sé, no tengo derecho a tardar tanto y encima venir con un simple capítulo. No hay defensa.

A quien siga leyendo, espero que lo disfrute!

* * *

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo**

 **Capítulo 8**

Hinata ni siquiera había pensado en las implicancias de su pedido. Cuando había llegado a casa y su madre le había contado sobre la visita al médico con Natsu, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el partido del día siguiente. Lógicamente, Hinata quería jugar. Él siempre quería estar dentro de la cancha en cada partido que Karasuno tuviese; oficial, de práctica o simple entrenamiento del club.

Conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, su madre pudo leer su expresión a la perfección. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le había asegurado que ella podía cuidar de Natsu por su cuenta y, si tenía dónde, podía pasar esa noche en la casa de algún amigo. Quizás la posibilidad de Hinata de contraer el mismo virus que afectaba a su hermanita era reducida pero, mejor prevenir que curar.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, la primera persona que vino a su mente fue Kageyama. El chico era tan idiota del vóley como él que seguramente entendería su situación sin ningún problema. Para Hinata se había sentido tan natural pensar en su compañero como la solución a su situación, como alguien en quien podía definitivamente confiar que no fue hasta casi una hora después cuando su mente se aclaró.

Detuvo su andar en la bicicleta de forma repentina y apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo, con la mente en blanco por un momento.

Iba a pasar la noche en casa de Kageyama. En su habitación.

¿Y qué había sucedido la última vez que estuvo en la casa del chico? ¿O, peor, la última vez que simplemente habían estado a solas?

Exacto.

El calor lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Sus mejillas rojas apenas denotaban un poco de las emociones que lo invadieron. Una serie de recuerdos surcaron su mente con increíble rapidez; besos, mordidas de cuello, abrazos, manos acercándose a zonas donde no deberían acercarse hasta la mayoría de edad.

Hinata tragó saliva y agitó la cabeza con fuerza, deshaciéndose del temor y la expectación que lo habían arrollado de repente.

Ellos tenían un partido en la mañana, no podían hacer nada que los mantuviera despiertos hasta muy tarde, era sentido común. Kageyama también sabía eso así que no intentaría hacer nada. ¡¿Verdad?!

Con vergüenza, Hinata admitió que por un lado tal pensamiento lo decepcionaba. Pero no había nada que hacer, tenían sus metas y sus sueños e incluso un partido pequeño como aquel contaba para alcanzarlos. Era la primera vez en la semana que podrían estar solos fuera de la escuela pero había cosas más urgentes.

(Ignoró el sentimiento que le causó no haber pensado que había cosas más _importantes_ )

Cuando su momento de reflexión finalizó, Hinata retomó el camino hacia la casa de Kageyama por un momento pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

Casi enfrente de donde él estaba había una plazoleta, pequeña, apenas un espacio verde entre todas esas casas de barrio, pero con grandes y viejos árboles. A la orilla de un pequeño camino de piedras había un banco de madera. Y lo que había allí fue lo que llamó su atención.

Había un chico sentado sobre el banco, con los codos apoyados sobre el respaldar de madera y la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos fijos en las pocas estrellas visibles del cielo.

Inicialmente, Hinata se iba a acercar a saludar con su ánimo de siempre pero cuando dio unos pasos para acercarse, habiéndose bajado de su bicicleta, algo en la atmósfera del chico le hizo desinflarse un poco.

— ¿Yamaguchi?

El aludido levantó la vista hacia él tan rápido que su cabeza se mareó por un momento, hasta que pudo reconocer a Hinata frente a él. Aún consciente de que era tarde para eso, pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, alejando cualquier rastro de la tristeza que había estado sintiendo.

— Hey, Hinata.

— ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos marrones de su compañero de equipo lo miraban con increíble seriedad. Las pocas veces que veía al pelirrojo de esa forma siempre eran sorprendentes para él. Pero, para sorpresa de Hinata, Yamaguchi dejó salir una risa seca, como si se riera de sí mismo.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien— Respondió con un ademán, instándole a que le restara importancia a la situación.

Hinata se sintió incómodo, como si estuviera inmiscuyéndose en asuntos que estaban fuera de su comprensión. Sosteniendo el agarre de su bicicleta miró alrededor y luego al chico frente a él.

— ¿Tu casa no queda en la dirección opuesta de aquí?

Yamaguchi parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo dicho. Él también miró alrededor como si apenas estuviese dándose cuenta de dónde estaba. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

— Creo que caminé sin darme cuenta por donde iba.

La risita nerviosa sólo alarmó aún más a Hinata. Definitivamente su compañero no estaba bien. A paso rápido dejó su bicicleta contra uno de los árboles y se acercó al banco donde, un poco sorprendido, Yamaguchi le hizo lugar.

— N-no soy muy bueno para esto— Balbuceó, de repente avergonzado — Generalmente cuando algo sucede es por culpa de Kageyama o del vóley y siempre resuelvo eso más con acciones que con palabras — Ignoró la bajita risa del castaño ante lo dicho— Pero s-si necesitas algo, aún si sólo necesitas a alguien que te escuche… yo estoy aquí.

Tadashi se permitió mirar con sincera sorpresa a su interlocutor.

Hinata no lo miraba a la cara, pero podía ver en su expresión, en sus sinceros ojos, que realmente se sentía preocupado por él. Aún cuando ellos no eran precisamente cercanos, aún cuando Yamaguchi casi siempre festejaba las burlas de Tsukishima hacia él y Kageyama, Hinata estaba ahí dispuesto a escuchar cualquier problema que lo aquejara y, si fuese posible, a hacer algo por resolverlo.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que ese chico era demasiado bueno para su propia salud. Con una mirada relajada y una pequeñísima sonrisa se decidió a romper el silencio que se había instalado.

— Tenía un problema en casa— Susurró, llamando la atención de Hinata— Pero creo que hoy eso se resolvió. Aún así me sentí un poco desbordado, sabes. Así que salí a caminar un rato.

Hinata guardó silencio, esperando por que terminara. Yamaguchi agrandó un poco su sonrisa.

— Estoy bien, Hinata. Ahora lo estoy. Sólo no quiero regresar a casa aún.

La calma de la noche los inundó. Pudo sentir a Hinata relajándose un poco a su lado, pues sus palabras habían sido sinceras. Ahora estaba bien, se sentía bien. Aliviado. Y un poco triste, pero bien.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Se está haciendo tarde para andar en la solo en la calle — Le ofreció el chico casualmente.

— ¿Ibas a tu casa?

— No, de hecho…— Quiso golpearse mentalmente por el sonrojo que quiso aparecer en su rostro, como si estuviese por decir algo malo— Iba a lo de Kageyama, me quedaré allí esta noche.

Yamaguchi sonrió, como si supiera todo de este mundo.

— Mañana hay partido… — Comentó, de forma juguetona.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Vamos a dormir temprano!— Se defendió el pelirrojo sin notarlo. Yamaguchi se rió mientras se preguntaba si su compañero podía ser más obvio al respecto.

Luego de aceptar su ofrecimiento, ambos se pusieron en marcha en un cómodo silencio (Tsukishima no iba a creerle que el chico más ruidoso del mundo, según sus palabras, realmente sabía mantenerse callado).

— Hinata— Le llamó cuando llevaban un rato caminando. El chico lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas— Gracias.

Hinata sólo le sonrió como respuesta.

Yamaguchi se sintió con el ánimo renovado. Sentía que había avanzado en su amistad con el pelirrojo sin siquiera proponérselo. Con una sonrisa, sacó su teléfono. Después de todo, no quería hacer un mal tercio entre sus compañeros.

 _¿Puedes venir por mí?_

 _Te envío la dirección._

.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

.

 _En casa de Kageyama_

Sonrió divertido al pensar en la expresión que Kei pondría al ver su mensaje. Se sintió un poco mal por reírse a su costa, pero nadie iba a enterarse de todas formas.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que su malhumorado novio llegara por él.

* * *

Kageyama le devolvió la expresión vacía que Tsukishima le daba desde la puerta de su casa. Sus anteojos ligeramente descendidos sobre el puente de su nariz y esa sonrisita que tanto lo sacaba de quicio. Tras él, Hinata y Yamaguchi se despedían tranquilamente.

—Así que el Rey se toma la libertad de hacer travesuras la noche anterior a un partido, no me sorprende.

Tobio ignoró con todas sus fuerzas la pena que lo invadió ante el comentario y se concentró en el sentimiento de exasperación que su compañero siempre despertaba en él. Fulminó al rubio con la mirada más penetrante que pudo y se sintió frustrado cuando la sonrisa del contrario solo se agrandó ante el hecho.

— Yamaguchi, vamos— Llamó, ignorando a Kageyama por completo y buscando sobre su hombro al pecoso. Le dio una última mirada al setter y se alejó de la puerta, camino a la calle.

Yamaguchi terminó de hablar con Hinata y salió de la casa al igual que su amigo.

— De nuevo, perdón por la intrusión— Dijo, sonriéndole a Kageyama quien sólo asintió como respuesta— Nos vemos mañana.

Kageyama respondió vagamente al saludo con una de sus manos.

Cuando Hinata había llamado aquella noche para pedirle quedarse en su casa, lo que menos esperó fue que el chico apareciera con Yamaguchi. No habían dado una mayor explicación a la presencia del pecoso y pronto Tsukishima había tocado a su puerta. Hablando de cosas insólitas.

— Lamento no haber preguntado antes de traerlo…— Dijo Hinata, tras él.

Kageyama se giró para verlo a la cara mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Hinata rehuyó su mirada mientras una de sus manos apretaba el borde de su chaqueta, gesto que le recordó a un niño pequeño a punto de ser regañado.

— Me encontré a Yamaguchi por ahí y pensé que no debía dejarlo solo. Tampoco sabía que Tsukishima vendría hasta aquí.

— Hinata—

— También me disculpo por la intrusión tan repentina, pero si mañana llegaba a despertar con el mismo virus que Natsu no podría jugar y eso simplemente sería lo peor del mundo, yo—

— Oi.

Hinata tembló levemente en su lugar ante el tono de Kageyama, quien se vio obligado a alzar la voz para que el pelirrojo le prestara atención. Pero, para su malhumor, el chico seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?— Preguntó, realmente confundido.

— ¿Hm? ¿A-a qué te refieres?

Kageyama frunció el ceño ¿Cuántas veces debía pasar por lo mismo? Era bastante agotador. Suspiró intentando drenar la molestia que Tsukishima había despertado en él y la confusión que Hinata le causaba. No quería asustarlo como hacía la mayoría de las veces en que sólo quería hablar con él.

— Oye — Susurró, acercándose a él. Hinata no se alejó pero se negó a mirarlo— ¿Puedo saber por qué no me estas mirando?

El espacio entre ellos había desaparecido de un momento a otro. Kageyama sujetó el rostro de Hinata, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando el chico finalmente lo hizo, su corazón se aceleró sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Las mejillas de Hinata estaba teñidas de un tenue carmín y sus pupilas no lograban quedarse fijas en un solo punto.

— Claro que te estoy mirando, idiota— Intentó refutarle, con un tono para nada convincente.

Entonces, Kageyama se permitió sonreír para sí mismo.

Hinata estaba nervioso. Nervioso porque al fin estaban solos y en un lugar donde nadie podía encontrarlos in fraganti.

— Oi — Repitió, esta vez con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar. Hinata decidió dejar de acobardarse y aún sintiendo las mejillas calientes, miró directo a los ojos azules ajenos.

— ¿Qué…?— Preguntó casi de forma inaudible.

— Voy a besarte.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Kageyama acortó la distancia entre ellos por completo. Besó con suavidad los labios contrarios por un momento, para luego trazar una línea sobre ellos con su lengua. Entendiendo la indirecta, Hinata le permitió la entrada a su boca.

Pronto la espalda del más bajo chocó con la pared de la entrada de la casa de los Kageyama. Sorprendido por cómo las cosas tomaban velocidad, sólo pudo aferrarse a la camiseta de Tobio para no perder el equilibrio y mantener el ritmo que el otro estaba imponiendo.

Nadie podía culparlo. Quería volver a tener entre sus manos a ese revoltoso chico hacía casi una semana. Se había contenido tanto como había podido. Pero ya no más.

Kageyama giró un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, permitiendo una mayor profundización del beso. Sus manos seguían alrededor de las mejillas de Hinata, sujetándolo con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo contrario temblaba un poco cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban en ese vaivén cálido, excitante.

A pesar de que ya lo había hecho varias veces, se seguía sorprendiendo de lo receptivo que Hinata podía ser, cómo podía hacerlo temblar en sus manos con el simple hecho de besarlo.

Nervioso, pero decidido, se atrevió a colocar una de sus rodillas entre las del pelirrojo, su muslo haciendo una mínima fricción contra la pelvis ajena.

Ante tal acción y con gran sorpresa, Hinata se separó de él, casi golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de su compañero para poder alejarlo unos milímetros. Con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes, miró en dirección a donde estaba la sala de la casa.

— Bakageyama…— Susurró con nerviosismo y la respiración irregular— Tus padres…

— No están— Fue todo lo que respondió Kageyama, nublado por las ganas de volver a besar aquellos labios.

Pero entonces, algo en los ojos marrones lo hicieron replantearse la situación. Hinata no rechazaba su cercanía pero lo había mirado con _algo_ muy similar a la inseguridad, al miedo. Mentalmente, Kageyama contó hasta tres para calmarse.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que el chico se abalanzaba sobre él para apresarlo en un firme abrazo. Kageyama escondió su rostro en el cuello del más bajo, intentando relajarse mientras sentía el aroma natural de su amigo. Pronto sintió a Hinata relajándose cuando le devolvió el abrazo.

— Me dejé llevar, lo siento.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Si pudiese, le sacaría una foto al setter en ese momento para poder chantajearlo en el futuro. O para poder observar la dichosa foto cada vez que quisiera, quizá.

—Está bien, de verdad— Tragó saliva— Q-quiero seguir con esto, también. Es sólo que pensé que no estábamos solos.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Kageyama se alejó de él.

— La verdad es que mis padres deben regresar en un rato más— Se rascó una mejilla, en un gesto nervioso— Puedes pasar a acomodar tus cosas en mi habitación, si quieres.

Ante la propuesta, Hinata asintió pero no se movió de su lugar. Su cuerpo cosquilleaba, como si estuviese resintiendo la falta del calor ajeno que había recibido hasta hacía un momento. Siendo consciente de ello, se paró enfrente de Kageyama, con las manos en puños. Pero, antes de que siquiera pudiese pronunciar una palabra, su cabeza quedó en blanco. Más en blanco que antes.

Porque ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle a Kageyama? Había algo allí, en su pecho, que no podía poner en palabras y comenzaba a frustrarlo la sensación. ¿Qué quería decirle?

Acabó por simplemente asentir a lo dicho, para luego ser guiado a través de la casa.

La siguiente hora pasó volando para ambos mientras Hinata se acomodaba y hablaban trivialidades o cosas importantes sobre el partido del día siguiente. Inevitablemente, acabaron viendo algunos videos de partidos de vóley en la computadora de Kageyama. En eso los había encontrado la madre del chico cuando la pareja regresó a casa.

Hinata había visitado varias veces ya el hogar de Kageyama y sus padres recordaban su rostro a la perfección, por lo que había pasado un buen par de minutos hablando con ellos sobre temas generales como la escuela y su familia. Los padres de su compañero siempre le habían parecido por demás amables, especialmente su madre, quien le sonreía con gran calidez cada vez que hablaba. Se sentía cómodo con ellos.

Cuando la hora de dormir llegó, ambos chicos se encontraron ya con sus pijamas puestos y observando cualquier cosa que no fuese el uno al otro. Hinata se removió incómodo en su lugar junto a la puerta por el repentino silencio. Pero cuando fue a decir algún comentario gracioso para alivianar el ambiente, se vio interrumpido.

— Duerme conmigo.

Si tal cosa hubiese sido dicha apenas un con un tono más bajo, Hinata no habría sido capaz de oírlo. Sin embargo, en el incómodo silencio de la habitación, parecía haber resonado en los oídos de ambos. Un poco sorprendido por la petición, miró a Kageyama.

— No es una orden — Volvió a hablar, sin darle tiempo a responder— Fue sólo una idea.

Sintiendo cómo extrañamente su corazón se aceleraba y las manos comenzaban a sudarle, Hinata se encontró sin palabras para responder. Lo cuál era bastante molesto porque él definitivamente quería dormir con el otro chico, quien estaba mostrándole al suelo una dolida expresión al no recibir respuesta.

Hinata tragó saliva y se obligó a ser valiente.

Lo siguiente que supo Kageyama fue que la luz de la habitación se desvanecía y una mano más pequeña que la suya lo guiaba hacia su propia cama, pisando el futón que había sido extendido en medio del cuarto en vano. Con un poco de torpeza, ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas y se quedaron en silencio, observando el techo con las manos aún entrelazadas. En el reducido espacio, era inevitable que los lados de sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto y ello creaba un sentimiento de expectación bastante molesto para ambos.

— ¿Eso es…— Susurró entonces Hinata, señalando vagamente con su otra mano hacia el techo. Kageyama siguió la dirección con la vista— … una pelota de vóley?

Justo sobre sus cabezas había alguna especie de calcomanía fluorescente, de esas que brillan en cuanto se apaga la luz, pero lo bastante antigua como para apenas notarse en medio de la penumbra. Hinata no la habría notado jamás de no ser por la forma en la que había mirado intensamente hacia arriba. Kageyama sintió que la vergüenza llegaba a su cara.

— ¿Tienes una pelota de vóley justo sobre tu cabeza?— Por su tono, era evidente que Shouyo estaba aguantando una carcajada.

— La puse allí cuando era niño, simplemente olvidé que seguía allí— Se defendió, golpeándolo levemente con el codo, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un gesto exagerado de dolor mezclado con risas contenidas.

— Entonces eras así de intenso aún de niño— No podía verlo, pero Kageyama sabía que Hinata estaba sonriendo y eso lo hizo sonreír a él mismo— Quizás los demás tienen razón y si tenemos una obsesión con el vóley…

— ¿Acaso eso es algo malo?— Respondió, observando aquella pegatina. Realmente había olvidado su existencia— Nos gusta jugar al vóley, entrenar, estar siempre en la cancha. Es nuestra meta de vida, no le veo nada de malo.

En silencio, Hinata asintió a lo dicho. Así de simple, en esas pocas palabras, Kageyama los había definido a ambos.

— Hinata…— Ante su nombre susurrado, ya completamente relajado, el aludido se giró hacia aquellos ojos azules que apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, hasta que, cual cliché, al mismo tiempo acortaron la distancia que los separaba.

Aunque comenzó como un beso suave y lento, fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron más erráticas y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Era algo fantástico, la verdad. Tener esa capacidad de perderse el uno en el otro, de hacerse sentir mutuamente un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas y aquella necesidad de querer más, siempre más.

Kageyama no creía lo bien que encajaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo bajo el suyo, lo suave que podía ser la piel de su abdomen ni lo bien que le hacía sentir que Hinata se aferrase a él como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Le gustaba. Lo anhelaba. Lo deseaba.

Lo quería.

Y porque lo quería, sabía que debían parar. Al menos esa noche.

Besó su cuello, dio una última caricia a la piel bajo su pijama, deleitándose con el suspiro que escapó de los labios de Hinata y lo besó en los labios una última vez, de forma posesiva y luego cariñosa, sintiendo como el corazón de ambos latía a mil revoluciones.

Debajo suyo, una vez que terminó el contacto, pudo ver los ojos desorbitados de Hinata y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro.

— Eso fue… Woa— Susurró Hinata y el pelinegro se rió. Shouyo se contagio rápidamente.

— Sí, Woa— Besó su frente con suavidad para luego tenderse a un lado con rapidez para que no se notara lo abochornado que se sintió un segundo después de aquel gesto — Hay que dormir, el partido es temprano.

Hinata asintió.

Ninguno hizo comentario alguno sobre el hecho de que Kageyama seguía envolviendo con sus brazos al más bajo, rehúso a dejarlo ir. De hecho, apenas se movieron para encontrar una posición cómoda en aquella cama estrecha.

— Kageyama…

— ¿Hm?

— Ganaremos. Mañana.

— Eso es obvio.

Sintiendo que la respiración de Tobio cambiaba a una más regular y lenta, Hinata supo que se había dormido. Se sentía bien allí, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta

Antes de dormirse, se preguntó vagamente qué era aquello que sentía que tenía en la punta de la lengua pero que no podía descifrar. Algo que quería decirle a su malhumorado setter, pero que no podía identificar.

Otro día pensaría en ello.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Haikyuu! son de Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico)

 **N/A:** Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que apoyan este fic y esperan pacientemente una actualización! Me alegran la vida.

Esta vez no tengo muchos comentarios respecto a la historia o mi conocida tardanza.

Espero que disfruten del pequeño smut de hoy! Ya vendrán otras cosas en futuros capítulos.

 **La curiosidad mató al cuervo**

 _Capítulo 9_

Terminar un partido de práctica siempre los dejaba con dos sensaciones bastante opuestas; cansancio extremo y la necesidad de seguir jugando. Para nadie era desconocido que Hinata y Kageyama tenían quizás hasta más ganas de practicar después de un partido que antes del mismo. Aún más después de partidos tan reñidos como los que habían tenido esa mañana. Era algo inexplicable, como si el par quisiese corregir sus errores exactamente ese mismo día, de forma inmediata, pues ellos sólo querían mejorar y mejorar.

El equipo contra quienes habían jugado, una escuela de la región que había tomado interés en ellos luego de lo sucedido con Shiratorizawa, había resultado una sorpresa a los pocos minutos de iniciada la práctica. Su ofensiva era decente, nada resaltable, pero su defensa era sencilla y ridículamente única, fuerte, casi sin fisuras.

Pero nada que Karasuno no pudiese manejar.

Sólo les había tomado un tiempo fuera para escuchar al entrenador Ukai y una nueva estrategia para poder penetrar en su defensa y posicionarse nuevamente a la cabeza.

Se jugaron dos partidos ese día. Karasuno ganó el segundo con evidente ventaja pero el primero les había costado hasta el último punto.

Consecuencia de la jornada; Hinata y Kageyama siguieron practicando enérgicamente aún cuando el equipo visitante ya se había marchado. A lo lejos, Tanaka y Sugawara los observaban, preguntándose si esos chicos acaso habrían nacido con energía ilimitada.

— No puedo creer que sigan con eso — Comentó Tsukishima, recién salido del vestuario con ropa limpia. A su lado, Yamaguchi observó al dúo raro de Karasuno y sonrió.

— No sé porqué te sorprende.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos y les dio la espalda con dirección a la puerta del gimnasio. Yamaguchi miró una última vez a sus compañeros antes de seguirlo con tranquilidad.

— ¡Hinata, Kageyama!— Les llamó Daichi, pues eran los únicos que seguían con el mismo uniforme y en la cancha, los demás esperando por ellos para irse a casa— Hay que cerrar el gimnasio, la práctica terminó.

Tanaka tuvo que aguantar una carcajada cuando vio la mirada que el par de primero le dio a su capitán, como si acabase de decir algún tipo de blasfemia que sus oídos no podían procesar. Esos chicos podían ser realmente densos cuando se lo proponían. Sin embargo, Daichi no se dejó amedrentar por ellos y mantuvo firme su mirada.

Como buena madre que intercede por sus hijos, Suga se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Le sonrió con un poco de diversión.

— ¿Por qué no les dejas las llaves si prometen llevarlas a tu casa a la hora del cierre de la escuela? Después de todo mañana es domingo, estarán descansados para el lunes.

— Pero Suga…

— Daichi — Le dijo con mirada firme — ¿Has visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes, no es así?

Sugawara tenía razón. Hinata y Kageyama tenían aquella mirada en sus rostros, esa que evidenciaba que tenían algo en la cabeza y que no habría forma de sacárselo hasta que pudiesen llevarlo a cabo.

Sawamura suspiró en su lugar y aceptó la idea de su vice-capitán.

Aproximadamente una hora después, en el gimnasio apenas se escuchaban dos respiraciones aceleradas pertenecientes a dos chicos recostados en el suelo, ambos esforzándose porque el aire llegara hasta sus pulmones. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba a un ritmo errático, y la piel de sus rostros era surcada por el sudor.

A pesar de ello, ambos sonreían.

Eran sonrisas cansadas y desgastadas pero sinceras y de felicidad. La cabeza de Hinata tocaba levemente el hombro derecho de Kageyama, ambos tendidos libremente sobre el suelo.

— Ese último estuvo genial— Dijo Hinata entre jadeos, haciendo alusión al último tiro que había hecho hacia el otro lado de la red— Hay que volver a hacerlo.

Kageyama rodó los ojos cuando vio que el pelinaranja, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ni siquiera conseguía levantarse. Era evidente que ambos estaban agotados y si no era su intención conseguir una lesión de una forma tan estúpida, debían detenerse. Estiró una mano hasta el pecho de Hinata, quien se congeló en su lugar.

— Oi, ya basta por hoy— Dijo con la voz firme— Será mejor esperar hasta la próxima práctica.

Muy extrañamente para Kageyama, Hinata guardó silencio mientras asentía a sus palabras. Levantó una ceja, curioso por su actitud. Flexionó uno de sus codos para elevarse y poder observar el rostro del otro chico, moviendo sin querer la mano que aún mantenía sobre él.

Hinata evitó su mirada y su rostro estaba incluso más colorado que minutos atrás por el calor del entrenamiento.

Pestañeó un par de veces todavía sin entender. Sólo le hizo falta mover su mano una vez más para comprender la situación.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

Su mano, la que había posado inocentemente sobre Hinata para detenerlo de su intento de seguir practicando, había tocado algo en el pecho de su amigo que la verdad no pensó que pudiese tener tal efecto.

Kageyama se levantó en sus rodillas y se acercó a Shouyo, dejando su cabeza sobre la contraria, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Hinata llevó un brazo para cubrir sus ojos, siempre evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿Qué?— Le preguntó de mala gana pero con un leve temblor en su voz. Kageyama agrandó su sonrisa (una lástima que nadie más la estuviese viendo).

— Nada. Sólo creí…— Con uno de sus finos dedos rozó con suavidad la tela bajo la cual debía estar uno de los pezones de Hinata — que estabas algo nervioso.

Ante la acción, Hinata sufrió un escalofrío. Molesto por su actitud enfrentó a Kageyama a los ojos por primera vez.

— No hagas eso.

— ¿Por qué?

Sin previo aviso, volvió a pasar sus dedos por el mismo lugar, sintiendo a Hinata retorcerse bajo él.

— ¡Bakageyama, detente!— Le pidió con vergüenza— ¡Sabes exactamente por qué!

Kageyama acortó la distancia entre sus bocas. La temperatura de ambos estaba más elevada de lo normal por todo el ejercicio que habían estado haciendo, por lo que el beso se sintió mil veces más caliente y ello envió sentimientos confusos a cada uno. Un momento después, Kageyama pasó su lengua sobre los labios contrarios, pidiendo permiso. Hinata ni siquiera dudó antes de abrir su boca para dejarle entrar.

En medio del beso, Kageyama llevó ambos pulgares a cada uno de los pezones de Hinata, aún sobre la ropa, y los masajeó en círculos.

Sentir el estremecimiento ajeno bajo su cuerpo simplemente encendió algo en él que nunca creyó que ocurriría tan pronto.

Se separó de Hinata un poco, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de él y lo miró directo a los ojos. La mirada contraria se vio desenfocada por un momento, como si hubiese sido nublada por lo mismo que comenzaba a nublar el juicio de ambos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron en el reducido espacio.

Kageyama abrió la boca para poner en palabras los pensamientos que inundaban su mente en ese momento.

— Tócame — Susurró Hinata, adelantándose. Tenía una mirada firme pero su sonrojo seguía presente. Kageyama tragó saliva— Pero no aquí…

Ambos miraron alrededor. Sí, estaban solos en el gimnasio y no había probabilidades de ser interrumpidos. Pero esa era la cancha de vóley. Por alguna razón, ambos se sintieron cohibidos ante ese hecho.

Aceptando su petición, Kageyama asintió y se levantó para luego ayudar a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. Entrelazó sus dedos y jaló de él hacia el vestuario, ambos con una tímida sonrisa.

.

El vestuario del gimnasio nunca había sido un lugar demasiado grande y tal vez ello contribuía a que la temperatura se sintiera cada vez más y más elevada. Un inusual silencio llenaba todo el lugar. Un único sonido irrumpiendo la calma.

Los resoplidos se escapaban cada vez que sus bocas encontraban una nueva posición para profundizar el beso, de forma que sus lenguas podían bailar la una sobre la otra de forma más cómoda.

Kageyama estaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos del vestuario, su espalda apoyada sobre los cubículos de metal detrás de él. Hinata se había sentado encima de sus piernas, dejando sus cuerpos peligrosamente pegados el uno al otro. Una mano del setter se había perdido en el cabello ajeno, acariciando y sintiendo su suavidad, mientras la otra subía con lentitud bajo la camiseta del chico. Los brazos de Hinata se abrazaban con fuerza a los hombros de Kageyama.

Cuando la cercanía que mantenían fue insuficiente, recordando lo que Hinata le había pedido momentos atrás, Kageyama levantó la camiseta del uniforme de su compañero y con cuidado se la quitó por la cabeza. Los ojos de Shouyo refulgían con algo inquietante. Deseo. Kageyama podía saberlo porque estaba seguro de que sus ojos expresaban lo mismo.

Sin la tela de por medio, volvió a besar aquellos labios a los que tanto se estaba acostumbrando. Esa vez fue Hinata quien comenzó el toque de sus lenguas y ello le hizo sentirse ligero por dentro. Porque notaba que no era el único que quería que sucediera lo que estaba sucediendo, no había sido el único la noche anterior en quedarse con ganas de más.

Pero ahora no había partido, no había padres al cruzar el pasillo y no había nada que pudiese interrumpir ese momento.

Sus manos acariciaron el abdomen de Hinata, quien suspiró dentro del beso. Sus músculos se tensaron con cada milímetro que aquellas cálidas manos recorrieron. Entonces Kageyama subió un poco más y volvió a acariciar sus pezones, pasando sus pulgares suavemente sobre ellos con un patrón regular, en forma circular.

Hinata se retorció inevitablemente y se separó de él, dejando escapar un gemido de placer que, en pocas palabras, hizo que Kageyama perdiera el resto de su autocontrol.

Las caricias aceleraron un poco y Hinata se vio obligado a sostenerse del cuerpo contrario. Contento con lo que estaba logrando, Kageyama quiso probar algo más.

Cuando su lengua tocó el lugar donde habían estado sus pulgares, Hinata casi lloró de lo bien y extraño que se sentía. Kageyama lamió la zona alrededor para luego ir directo hacia uno de los pezones, succionando y jugando con él y su lengua.

Podía sentir perfectamente como incluso los elásticos pantalones del uniforme le empezaban a molestar.

— K-Kageyama…— Gimió Hinata, abrazándose a sus hombros como podía mientras cerraba los ojos.

Entonces, el aludido dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a mirarlo a la cara. La expresión de Hinata era algo que nunca había visto y descubrió que le encantaba. La vista algo nublada, los labios entre abiertos y las mejillas más rojas que nunca. Queriendo sentirse más cerca de él, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas ajenas y lo empujó contra sí mismo.

Ambos jadearon ante el contacto, pues ambos pudieron sentir lo excitados que estaban en ese momento. Las erecciones bajo sus ropas no mentían.

Sorprendiéndolo una vez más, Hinata fue el primero en mover sus caderas nuevamente preocupándose poco por contener la voz cuando sintió nuevamente aquella sensación. Kageyama sólo mordió sus labios para contener un gemido.

Pronto, ambos encontraron un ritmo lento y agonizante para mover sus caderas, rozándose entre sí. Cada vez que sus miembros se tocaban, una corriente eléctrica los recorría de pies a cabeza y les hacía desear más, más, más.

Las manos de Kageyama se posaron sobre los glúteos de Hinata, para poder acercarlo más y con mayor fuerza. Sus gemidos inundaron el lugar y, quizás era un poco extraño, pero el sonido sólo hizo que se excitaran un poco más. Hinata buscó la boca contraria para tener el beso más caliente y hambriento que habían tenido desde que sus encuentros habían comenzado.

Cuando se separó, se abrazó a él y escondió el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

— Si… si sigues haciendo eso — Jadeó— Voy a…

Un nuevo gemido interrumpió sus palabras, pero Kageyama lo entendió a la perfección. Él siempre lo hacía. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, susurró en el oído de Hinata.

— Hazlo. Hazlo para mí.

Hinata nunca supo si el escalofrío que sintió en ese momento se debía al sugestivo movimiento de sus caderas o la voz ronca y profunda que había salido de los labios de Kageyama.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, sólo le tomo dos o tres roces más contra el cuerpo contrario para venirse dentro de sus pantalones, con un gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Al sentirlo, Kageyama se detuvo para que pudiera liberarse, notando como la humedad se hacía visible en su ropa. Sin aflojar el agarre que tenía en el cuerpo ajeno, llevó una mano hasta su propia erección, para correrse apenas después de un par de estocadas. El líquido blanquecino salpicó el firme torso de Hinata quien sólo sonrió bobamente ante la sensación.

Ambos se abrazaron por un rato, el cansancio impidiendo que hicieran movimientos mayores. Kageyama inspiró el aroma del cabello de Hinata al sostenerle del cuello con una mano.

Sí, podía volverse adicto a todas las sensaciones que había tenido ese día.

Con ello en mente, se movió un poco para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Hinata y luego bajó hasta su cuello trazando un camino de otros más húmedos y cálidos. Entre la base del cuello y su clavícula, se permitió succionar y morder un poco, sabiendo que una marca quedaría allí. Ese había sido su objetivo, después de todo.

Hinata, quien se había distraído por la sensación mientras acariciaba las hebras de cabello negro de su compañero, se retorció y comenzó a reírse cuando notó lo que Kageyama hacía. Este también sonrió al sentir la suave risa de su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó con suavidad, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Genial, después de lo que habían hecho se seguía sonrojando como idiota. Hinata asintió a sus palabras y se movió un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

— Un poco pegajoso…— Le respondió, también sonrojado.

— Lo siento por eso— Se disculpó Kageyama pero Hinata negó con prisa.

— Eso…— Carraspeó su voz— Eso estuvo bien.

Kageyama pensó que podría morir y matar por esa sonrisa boca que apareció en el rostro frente a él. Atrajo a Hinata nuevamente en un posesivo abrazo.

— Sí, fue genial— Susurró y Hinata volvió a abrazarlo.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un minuto más, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo ajeno mientras los latidos de ambos volvían a su ritmo normal.

— Hay que cambiarnos e irnos, aún hay que pasar por la casa de Daichi-san— Dijo Kageyama un tiempo después, obligándose a sí mismo a separarse de aquella calidez que le envolvía. Hinata asintió y se movió para levantarse.

Se miraron con sonrisas abochornadas al notar que las piernas de ambos se sentían como gelatina. Iba a ser un poco difícil lograr cambiarse y caminar hasta sus casas.

* * *

Daichi reposó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras miraba a Suga frente a él, enfrascado en algún problema de matemáticas. Después de terminado el partido de práctica, ambos habían caminado hasta la casa de Daichi para estudiar pues debían aprovechar cada momento si querían cumplir aquella promesa de vivir juntos el siguiente año. Observó las largas pestañas de su novio y sonrió.

— Suga — Le llamó.

— ¿Hm?

— Te amo.

Suga levantó su vista con rapidez hacia Daichi, las mejillas levemente coloradas y una sonrisa divertida en su boca. Sawamura le devolvió el gesto.

— También te amo, Daichi— Le dijo con voz calma, suave. El aludido agrandó su sonrisa.

Todo siempre se sentía perfecto entre ellos.

— Pero eso no significa que vaya a darte la respuesta del número 29. Ya vimos este tipo de problema, intenta encontrarla tú mismo.

Daichi se desinfló en su lugar ante las palabras de su novio, sintiéndose avergonzado e indignado al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No lo dije por eso!— Intentó defenderse, en vano.

Suga dejó salir una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era el único que conocía ese lado algo infantil de Daichi y cada vez que lo recordaba cierta calidez le envolvía. Aún así, como respuesta sólo levantó una ceja de forma sarcástica.

Sawamura, entonces, se dio por vencido y con decepción volvió a intentar concentrarse en sus estudios.

Una gran sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro cuando sintió como, por debajo de la mesa, una de las piernas de Suga tocó una de las suyas en un gesto casual pero que igualmente aceleró su corazón por un segundo. El chico de cabellos grises no levantó la vista de sus libros pero una sonrisa se había plasmado en su rostro.

Antes de que Daichi pudiese decir algo al respecto, el timbre de la puerta de su casa resonó por todo el lugar.

Cuando abrió, con Suga pisándole los talones, se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Hinata y la seria expresión de siempre de Kageyama. Los cuatro hablaron por un momento, sobre qué tanto habían practicado después de que todos se habían ido. Daichi miró a Hinata con confusión cuando este comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido, hasta que Kageyama intercedió y terminó de contarle sobre el ejercicio que habían estado haciendo.

Pocos minutos después, ambos chicos de primero se despidieron y Daichi cerró la puerta. Cuando se giró, se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Suga seguía detrás de él, mirando hacia la puerta con confusión, casi como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta en el objeto inanimado.

— ¿Suga?— Preguntó con cautela. Su novio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Viste eso?

Ante la falta de especificidad, Daichi pestañeó confundido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Suga hizo silencio y se cruzó de brazos, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla, gesto típico que hacía cuando estaba pensando seriamente en algo. Abrió la boca un par de veces antes de finalmente encontrar las palabras.

— Creo que Hinata tenía algo — Comentó vacilante. Entonces miró a Daichi a los ojos— Un chupetón. En su cuello.

La conversación sobre si aquello que había visto Suga era un chupetón o no, en el cuello de Hinata, se extendió por buena parte de aquella tarde.

Lo que, quizás, no estuvo en duda por más de dos minutos, fue que aquello debía ser obra de Kageyama.

Quizás sería bueno tener una charla con ellos, sólo por si acaso.

* * *

Lejos de la casa de los Sawamura, mientras el atardecer comenzaba, dos personas se encontraron en la fuente de un concurrido parque. El recién llegado sonrió a la persona que lo esperaba con afecto y con un gesto de nerviosismo se acercó a él.

— Asahi-san— El aludido se volteó ante el llamado y sonrió con nerviosismo cuando vio a Nishinoya caminando hacia él— ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Asahi negó fehacientemente con la cabeza. Su corazón se había acelerado por el simple hecho de ver al otro chico. No sabía cómo podría evitar el sufrir un ataque cardíaco por el resto de tiempo que durase su cita.

— ¿Vamos?— Consiguió decir mientras le tendía una mano.

Nishinoya sonrió como siempre hacía y tomó la mano frente a él, para luego caminar uno junto al otro, importándoles poco recibir una que otra mirada indiscreta al verlos tomados de las manos.

Después de todo, esa era su primera cita oficial sin importarles que el resto del mundo se enterara.


End file.
